


Ручное управление

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Killing, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, Single work, Thriller, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: После битвы при Явине на планете оказывается выживший, которого не ждали.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от отрывка из книги  
> Майкла Ривза и Стива Перри «Медстар I: Военные хирурги»: «Но он проигнорировал холод и отказался впасть в шок, которым вакуум грозил ему. В нем жили сила и выносливость тысяч поколений охотников, его броня сплеталась из ДНК древних предков. Его решимость была куда холодней, чем пустота, сквозь которую он летел».
> 
> Автор не очень хорошо ориентируется в жизненных реалиях повстанческого быта и просит за это прощения и снисхождения у читателя.

Все началось с трупа, на который не обратили внимания. Тело механика с раскроенным черепом обнаружили довольно далеко от тропы, по которой он обычно ходил на работу, но никого не удивило ни это, ни сам факт его смерти. После первой заметной победы Альянса над Империей весь Явин гудел — в прямом и переносном смысле. Для людей и инородцев это был величайший праздник; они бродили по джунглям вокруг базы, пьяные от счастья, облегчения и пойла, которое гнали из смеси топлива и стеклоочистителя. Вообще-то никто не должен был покидать здания. Обломки Звезды Смерти, попавшие в зону притяжения Явина IV, падали на планету, тут и там датчики фиксировали пожары и разрушения. Но все пребывали в эйфории, хотели веселиться и гулять, а потому плевали на запрет, словно сама Сила их защищала. 

Механик стал первым, кто за это поплатился. Рядом с его телом нашли довольно внушительный оплавленный обломок имперской боевой станции. Почерневший кусок пермакрита снес бедняге полголовы. Печально потерять бойца, когда первая битва уже миновала, а впереди их было еще превеликое множество, но такая, видно, у парня судьба. Его тело предали земле в соответствии с погребальными традициями его родной планеты и забыли. Альянс готовился сниматься с места и ждал прибытия кораблей для эвакуации, командование молилось, чтобы они прибыли раньше, чем имперские разведчики. Сроки обозначили четко: первые корабли подтянутся к Явину IV через пять дней. За это время требовалось уложить оборудование, собрать людей и подготовить оставшиеся истребители — как их мало! — к погрузке. Во всеобщей суете о погибшем в результате несчастного случая никто не думал, кроме пары-тройки близких друзей. Никто не догадался проверить, на месте ли его средства связи, аптечка и набор для выживания, который каждый повстанец обязан был носить с собой.


	2. Глава 1. День первый

Утро после победы встретило повстанцев ярким солнцем и страшной духотой. Птицы распевали во все горло, словно тоже радовались. Мелкое зверье, как всегда, затевало игры среди ящиков с оборудованием, а дроиды сбивались с ног, отгоняя их. Обычно такие сцены порождали улыбки на лицах всех, кто их видел. Утро выдалось чудесным, идиллическим, как на картинке. Не радовались только сами повстанцы. После вечера и ночи, проведенных в обильных возлияниях, птичий гомон воспринимался как артиллерийская канонада, солнечный свет резал глаза, духота сводила с ума. Чтобы поднять боевой дух товарищей, принцесса Лея решила устроить церемонию награждения героев битвы. Чего она не учла, так это того, что большинство незаметных участников сражения уже поздравили себя сами и сейчас хотели отлежаться в темных комнатах с кондиционерами. Но слово принцессы имело ранг приказа, поэтому усталые, немытые, небритые, нечесаные люди и инородцы собрались с силами, привели себя в пристойный вид и поплелись в главный зал. Естественно, сидячих мест на всех не хватило. Их уступили самым старым и сильнее прочих страдавшим от похмелья. Остальные выстроились в зале и старались не слишком заметно покачиваться или спать. В конце концов, они пришли воздать честь героям. Если бы не Люк Скайуокер и вовремя пришедший ему на помощь экипаж «Тысячелетнего сокола», никто из них не находился бы сейчас в зале. Это следовало помнить, их надлежало чтить. 

Запели трубы, оркестр грянул бодрый марш. Собравшиеся постарались сохранить нейтральные выражения лиц. Сам факт того, что дирижер не сбежал со своими подопечными с первым же эшелоном, уже казался странным, но то, что оркестранты, игравшие всю ночь на вечеринке и пившие наравне со всеми, еще держались на ногах и могли извлекать звуки из своих инструментов, выглядело совершенно удивительным. На сцену по одному начали выходить члены командования. Все они внушали уважение, а принцесса Лея вдобавок к тому выглядела очаровательно в белом платье и украшениях — единственных оставшихся у нее вещах, напоминающих об Альдераане. Глядя на нее, приободрились те, кто потерял родных и друзей в битве. Как она молода, как велико ее горе, но до чего хорошо она держится — так про себя думал каждый. Несмотря ни на что, Лея улыбалась, и ее улыбка согревала. Ее пример воодушевил собравшихся, отогнал похмелье и головную боль. Теплым словам, которыми принцесса приветствовала Люка Скайуокера, Хана Соло и Чубакку, в глубине души вторил каждый, но не всем удалось бы поблагодарить их так изысканно. Лея позаботилась и о том, чтобы никто не оказался забыт на празднике. Конечно, раздать награды всем она не могла — стыдно сказать, материала не хватило даже на медаль для Чубакки, — но могла поблагодарить их устно. Речей у нее было с избытком. В определенном смысле слова — это все, что у нее осталось.

Вручив медали Люку и Хану, Лея обратилась к собравшимся:

— Сегодня мы чествуем не только друзей, пришедших на помощь в трудную минуту, но и всех нас. Вы были здесь, когда Альянс представлял из себя маленькие и разрозненные группы недовольных, вы прошли через горнило испытаний. Страх, боль, недоверие, унижения, нехватка самого необходимого — это вам знакомо. На долю каждого выпадали минуты, когда казалось, что терпеть больше нет сил, что проще уйти. Но вы не сдались. Вы остались и сражались и, я знаю, продолжите бороться. Пока у нас есть вера в правое дело, мы не сложим оружие, никто и ничто нас не остановит — ни Империя, ни Император, ни его прихвостни. Вы, друзья мои, вы — истинные герои. Спасибо за все, что вы сделали, и за все, что еще совершите.

Зал наполнился громом аплодисментов. Польщенным бойцам уже не требовались награды. Они действительно прошли через многое вместе — солдаты, пилоты, связисты, механики, разведчики, люди, инородцы, дроиды. Предстояло еще немало битв, прежде чем Империя сдастся, но они были к этому готовы. Вера в правое дело и друг в друга да немного везения — вот залог их победы.

Почувствовав момент, дирижер взмахнул руками, и оркестр заиграл воодушевляющую мелодию. О себе и своих подопечных он мог бы сказать то же, что остальные. Каждый оркестрант имел полезную для Альянса специальность и работал изо всех сил, но тяга к музыке неизменно приводила их на репетиции. Порой удачно спетая у костра песня или вовремя исполненный марш поднимали боевой дух солдат так, что они сражались, как дикие звери. Однако сейчас не требовалось никого заводить. Была нужна торжественность. В сражении со Звездой Смерти оркестр потерял двоих, барабанщика и скрипача, зато все трубачи уцелели и играли от души, словно старались и за павших товарищей. Посредством музыки дирижер говорил: самый темный час настает перед рассветом, и он уже миновал.

Стройную мелодию прорезал крик, долгий, отдаленный и душераздирающий. Музыка смолкла. Собравшиеся завертели головами, зашептались, некоторые расстегнули кобуры и положили руки на оружие. Несколько стоявших у дверей поспешно удалились, чтобы узнать, что произошло. В зале собрались все обитатели базы, на своем посту остался только один человек — Риланд. Он сам вызвался добровольцем, поднялся на вышку и остался наблюдать за небом Явина, как всегда. Говорили, что это желание продиктовано вовсе не служебным долгом, а стремлением побыть в одиночестве. Несколькими днями ранее он отправил свою дочь в безопасное место — на Альдераан. Сообщение о том, что планета уничтожена, потрясло Риланда до глубины души. Даже первая победа над Империей не улучшила расположение духа. Риланд был не в настроении праздновать и остался на вышке.

Вскоре стало известно: Риланд упал и разбился насмерть. По залу тут же пронесся недоверчивый шепот. Самоубийство или трагическая случайность? Потеря единственного ребенка была невосполнима, но Риланд проникся такой ненавистью к врагу, что не умер бы, не забрав с собой как можно больше имперцев. 

Не о таком завершении праздника думала Лея. Догадываясь, какая картина ее ждет, Лея начала спускаться со сцены, но Хан ухватил ее за локоть.

— Не спешите так, ваше высочество, — бесцеремонно заявил он. — По моему опыту, трупы разбившихся людей — не самое приятное зрелище.

— Это не важно, я должна воздать ему почести, — ответила Лея. 

— Сделаете это, когда тело приведут в порядок. Здесь достаточно мужчин, которые могут заняться осмотром места происшествия и организовать похороны, — Хан кивнул в сторону сбившихся в кучу генералов.

Словно отгадав, о чем шел разговор, Додонна прошел мимо них и направился к выходу из зала. Сейчас был не самый подходящий момент для споров, но Лея не удержалась и с вежливой улыбкой сказала:

— В следующий раз, когда решишь поиграть в джентльмена, не делай этого на публике. Не хватало только, чтобы кто-нибудь подумал, будто я боюсь.

— О том, насколько храбры ваше высочество, лучше всего говорят эти бледные щечки, — усмехнулся Хан.

Если до этого Лея и в самом деле была бледна, то теперь она вспыхнула. Нечто оскорбительное уже вертелось на кончике ее языка, но тут в разговор вмешался Люк:

— Да будет тебе, Хан. Мы оба знаем, какая Лея бесстрашная. Со Звезды Смерти мы выбрались только благодаря ей, — он повернулся к Лее и добавил, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал убедительно: — Хан просто хотел сказать, что… на трупы не очень приятно смотреть.

Не желая продолжать перепалку, принцесса отошла к другим лидерам Альянса и включилась в разговор. При этом щеки ее по-прежнему пылали: у нее перед глазами стояло насмешливое лицо Хана.

Не имело смысла удерживать людей в зале. Собрание распустили, все потянулись к выходу, обсуждая случившееся с Риландом несчастье. Проталкиваясь среди них, Люк услышал, как какой-то салластанец повторяет:

— Плохо, когда кто-то умирает в праздник, это дурной знак для всех.

Тогда Люк даже не представлял, насколько тот прав.

* * *

Не для всех победа над Империей означала праздник. Торжественная церемония позволила на время забыть о собственном горе, однако новость о смерти Риланда вернула повстанцев к мыслям о своих утратах. На награждении Скайуокера и Соло тви'лечка Лали Вайн стояла в углу, смотрела на Хана и поражалась, как он похож на ее брата. Речь шла не столько о внешнем сходстве, сколько об ауре. Человека окружала та же аура удалого бахвальства и смелости, что ее брата Ваза. В глазах Ваза, закрывшихся навеки, плясали такие же дерзкие огоньки, он улыбался столь же смело и держал себя немного развязно. Это, однако, не мешало ему быть самым заботливым и добрым старшим братом на свете. Сколько раз в детстве Лали дергала его за лекку, а он покорно сносил это! Сколько было между ними шуток и секретов, сколько раз они покрывали друг друга перед родителями! И вот его не стало, а на Лали легла обязанность сообщить родным о его смерти. В ее сердце только один мужчина занимал столь же большое место, как брат, — ее жених Рейнис. На Рилоте он жил по соседству и еще в пять лет обещал жениться на ней. Когда ему исполнилось двадцать, он сдержал обещание и сделал Лали предложение. Менее подходящего момента не удалось бы найти. К тому времени Лали и Ваз уже полгода прятались в пещерах за городом, совершали тайные вылазки, устраивали диверсии имперцам. Рейнис, всегда такой серьезный, такой сдержанный, приносил им еду и новости. Ему, одному из немногих, удалось официально трудоустроиться в местное марионеточное правительство, за что соседи его не любили. Правда заключалась в том, что, имея доступ к базам данных своего начальства, Рейнис поставлял повстанческим группам на Рилоте ценную информацию. Для генерала Синдуллы он добывал сведения о поставках оружия, времени и маршруте конвоирования заключенных, планы устройства заводов и тюрем, когда очаги сопротивления будут подавлены. Лали и Вазу он указывал, где можно провести диверсию. Когда же ситуация на Рилоте слишком накалилась, Рейнис вывез их с планеты под видом своих помощников. На две недели его послали на Корусант на курсы повышения квалификации, или курсы промывания мозгов, как говорил Ваз. Однако в столицу Рейнис не полетел и домой тоже не вернулся. Трое тви'леков официально примкнули к Альянсу. Ваз и Рейнис стали пилотами, а Лали нашла свое призвание в дешифровке имперских сообщений. Так они и жили маленькой неунывающей семьей.

Лали потеряла их обоих во время атаки на Звезду Смерти. И пусть они получили виртуальные посмертные награды, но ей от этого легче не стало. Ей хотелось побыть одной и излить горе в слезах, но такого шанса ей не дали. У мужчин довольно ограниченное восприятие тви'леков, это она давно поняла. Прежде повстанцы казались ей довольно славными и понимающими парнями. Оказалось, все боялись ее брата и жениха, в грош не ставили ее чувства и начали делать намеки и выкрикивать сальности вслед чуть ли не сразу, как поступило сообщение об уничтожении Звезды Смерти. Лали это не нравилось. Она обнаружила, что два года прожила бок о бок с неотесанными мужланами, и потеряла к ним всякое уважение. Ей надо было все обдумать.

Игнорируя очередные вульгарные намеки, она вышла из зала. Кто-то в толпе шлепнул ее по заду. Ей стало горько. «Если бы Рейнис и Ваз были живы, никто не посмел бы этого сделать. Если бы…», — подумала Лали. Хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от людей, от мужчин, от всех. Лали зашла в свою комнату, положила в сумку бутылку с водой и пару пищевых батончиков, заперла дверь и покинула базу. Неподалеку протекала река, можно было провести несколько часов на берегу. В джунглях стояла ужасная жара, но для уроженки Рилота она не представляла проблемы, напротив, напоминала о доме. Правда, на Рилоте не было такой влажности, но к ней со временем привыкаешь. Лали вышла на берег, прошла немного вниз по течению реки, села на мягкую, как подушка, опавшую листву, разулась и опустила ступни в воду. Когда-то это было их с Рейнисом место. Сюда они приходили, чтобы укрыться от чужих глаз и поведать друг другу о своих чувствах. Больше это не повторится. Лали хотелось расплакаться, но слезы не шли. В ней говорил инстинкт самосохранения. «Если сейчас расплачусь, то прорыдаю весь день», — сказала она себе. В долгосрочной перспективе это показалось ей непродуктивным и опасным. Лали обещала себе оплакать Рейниса и Ваза как подобает позже, когда она устроит свою жизнь. 

Теперь, когда ее некому защищать, ей опасно оставаться среди повстанцев. И дело не только в этих конкретных мужчинах — они одинаковы по всей галактике, поэтому перевод на другую базу в новую команду ничего не решит. Как бы Лали ни сочувствовала идеям Альянса, но собой рисковать не могла. Ох, если бы посоветоваться с кем-нибудь… Она подумала о своем непосредственном начальнике и его начальнике и покачала головой. Все, к кому она могла обратиться, были мужчины, притом немолодые. Она бы сгорела со стыда, объясняя им свои тревоги. А они с большой долей вероятности отмели бы ее страхи с большей или меньшей тактичностью. Тут требовалась женщина. Кандидатуру Мон Мотмы Лали отбросила сразу, потому что, во-первых, той не было на Явине, а во-вторых… Неприятно и совестно даже думать о таком, но Мотма имела неприятную привычку. Когда кто-то говорил, что хочет уйти, или просил о чем-нибудь, Мотма смотрела так жалостливо-жалостливо, говорила, как хорошо понимает чужие чувства, как они ей близки, а потом произносила целую тираду о том, что важен каждый боец. Из ее кабинета все выходили озадаченные: как так получилось, что их вроде бы поддержали, но покидать базу уже не хочется? Мучимые совестью, они оставались. Лали не хотела, чтобы Мотма провернула с ней такой трюк. Из командования на Явине сейчас находилась только принцесса Лея. При мысли о ней на сердце у Лали потеплело. Она всегда так добра, умеет поддержать и найти выход. Решено: Лали поговорит с ней. Конечно, прямо сейчас принцесса очень занята — бедняга Риланд! — но чуть позже Лали попросит ее совета. 

* * *

По корпусу крестокрыла постучали. Механик, вместе с дроидом проверявший проводку на приборной панели, не ответил. Может быть, если игнорировать назойливого пришельца достаточно долго, он уйдет? Эта тактика практически никогда не работала, но вдруг на сей раз повезет.

Стук раздался снова, затем над кокпитом появилась смуглая физиономия, принадлежавшая Филку Стептони. «От этого так легко не отделаться», — подумалось механику.

— Эй, ты не видел Лали? — спросил Филк.

Механик скривился. Ну конечно. Всех вокруг интересовала Лали; никого не интересовало, как у него самого идут дела. Он высунулся из кабины и едко ответил:

— Здорово, Филк. Как я поживаю? О, чудесно, просто прекрасно, спасибо, что спросил.

— Да-да, конечно, — замахал на него руками Стептони. — Давай не сейчас, ладно? Лали здесь не проходила? 

— К реке пошла, — механик ткнул пальцем в нужном направлении, — и вид у нее был злой. На твоем месте я бы поостерегся распускать руки.

— Да иди ты.

Махнув рукой на прощанье, Филк спрыгнул с крыла истребителя и двинул вслед за тви'лечкой. Дроид издал осуждающую трель.

— Знаю, знаю, — уныло отозвался механик. — Бедной девчонке не дают покоя. Но мы с тобой в это дело не полезем, у нас есть более важная работа. Ну-ка, проверь эту цепь, напряжение скачет. Не хватало еще, чтоб замкнуло. 

Любой, кто прожил хотя бы пару недель на базе, нашел бы дорогу к реке с закрытыми глазами. В жаре и духоте Явина IV купание из отдыха становилось насущной жизненной необходимостью. Филк и сам был не прочь окунуться, особенно если рядом будет проплывать Лали. Однако он заставил себя не отвлекаться на мечты. На него была возложена важная миссия — убедить тви'лечку сменить гнев на милость и взглянуть на мужчин с любовью. Да, ее жених погиб, трагично, но это не повод лишать себя радостей жизни. Если для нее это важно, то среди мужчин имелись желающие публично принести брачные обеты. Филк собирался сообщить ей об этом, но основной упор собирался делать на собственных чувствах. К тому моменту, как блеск реки стал виден из-за кустов, план речи более-менее оформился в голове Филка. В основном она состояла из комплиментов и теплых слов в адрес Лали. В трауре или нет, но женщины тщеславны, не так ли? Любой женщине, особенно удрученной, приятно слышать о своей красоте, о том, что ей нет равных, что ради нее готовы на все, и тому подобных вещах.

Найти место, где отдыхала Лали, труда не составило. Ее сумка лежала на листве почти у самого берега, однако ее самой нигде видно не было. Филк приободрился. Сумка здесь, значит, Лали где-то рядом: она никогда не бросала вещи без присмотра. Он посмотрел по сторонам, сунулся в ближайшие кусты, но и там не нашел тви'лечки. Тогда он сложил руки рупором и крикнул в необъятную глубь джунглей: 

— Лали! Лали, ты здесь? Не прячься от меня! — подождав и не получив ответа, он продолжил, уже тише: — Слушай, я знаю, парни наговорили тебе всякого, но они не со зла. Пожалуйста, не обижайся. Мы все тебя любим, просто… ну, ребята бывают слишком прямолинейными.

Можно было продолжать объяснение, но Филк решил не тратить попусту запасы красноречия. Рано или поздно Лали придется вернуться за своими вещами. Вот тогда они и поговорят. Филк сел на землю возле сумки, там, где остались продолговатые следы ног тви'лечки, словно она соскользнула в воду. Он представил Лали купающейся в реке, ее соблазнительное тело, мягкую кожу… Возможно, вот причина того, что она не отвечает: либо слишком далеко заплыла, либо переодевается в кустах. Так или иначе, долго это продолжаться не будет. Филк вытянулся на траве, подложил руки под голову и стал ждать. 

Солнце поднялось и начало припекать, в джунглях установилась удушливая влажность. Филк взопрел, рубашка на спине и в подмышках стала мокрой, он чувствовал, как от него воняет. Редким девушкам нравится запах пота, и Лали не из их числа — это он знал наверняка. Перед разговором не мешало бы освежиться. Филк склонился к реке, зачерпнул рукой воду… и увидел ее. 

Неподвижная Лали лежала на дне и смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Почти не понимая, что делает, он прыгнул в реку, подхватил девушку и потянул ее на берег в надежде вернуть к жизни. Но что-то не пускало — ее ноги застряли в торчащих под водой корнях деревьев. Не особо заботясь об осторожности, ведь любые ссадины и переломы можно залечить потом, Филк отломил один корень, грубо выдернул щиколотку Лали из-под другого, выволок тви'лечку на берег и следом вылез сам. По неожиданно большому весу ее тела, по пустому взгляду Филк понял, что любые попытки вернуть ее к жизни бесполезны, но не мог не попытаться. Из курса по спасению утопающих он мало что помнил, только самую общую информацию: надо давить в центр груди, пока сердце не заведется и пациент не начнет кашлять и блевать водой. Как долго это делать, он забыл. Но в голодрамах утопленник приходил в себя достаточно быстро, и Филк решил попытаться. Однако, сколько он ни старался, Лали не подавала признаков жизни. Когда он понял, что все бесполезно, страх за девушку сменился горем, но и оно быстро уступило место ужасу. Если его найдут вот так, рядом с мертвой тви'лечкой, то сразу решат, будто он ее убил. И поди докажи, что произошел несчастный случай, что он нашел ее на дне реки и не имеет к случившемуся никакого отношения. Вряд ли кто-то поверит ему на слово. Мысли метались в голове Филка быстрее ошпаренной вомп-крысы. Попытаться оправдаться? Или бежать? Но — куда, как? Если он не улетит на корабле повстанцев, то останется в джунглях навсегда. Нет, не навсегда. Скоро на Корусанте забеспокоятся, отчего Звезда Смерти не присылает отчеты, не отвечает на звонки, и пришлют корабли к Явину IV. А уж имперцы перевернут здесь каждый камень, но найдут возможного свидетеля битвы. И устроят ему демонстрацию новейших достижений в области пыток. Поразмыслив об этом, Филк решил попытать счастье с повстанцами. На его памяти они не казнили еще ни одного своего бойца. Да и Лали не заслуживала того, чтобы ее бросили гнить в джунглях.

Пошатываясь, Филк поднялся, взял на руки тело тви'лечки и на нетвердых ногах пошел к базе. Короткая дорога показалась ему вечной. Из-под каждого куста ему слышался обвиняющий голос Лали, в узоре коры каждого дерева он видел ее лицо. К тому времени, как он добрался до края леса и увидел древние храмы, мыслил он уже не вполне здраво. 

Краем глаза Филк видел, что их заметили, какие-то люди бегут к ним и что-то кричат, но мало заботился об этом. Он не сводил взгляда с неподвижного лица Лали и повторял, как безумный: «Это не я, это не я, это не я». Та часть его сознания, которая еще имела связь с реальностью, отметила, как кто-то подошел и забрал у него тело. Только освободившись от своей ноши, Филк упал на колени и, спрятав лицо в ладонях, зарыдал.

* * *

Как таковых камер заключения на базе повстанцев не существовало. Отсутствие клеток было одной из привлекательных особенностей Альянса. Хотя вместе собирались очень разные расы и индивиды с подчас своеобразным жизненным опытом, большинство конфликтов старались гасить на месте. В конце концов, они работали ради общей цели, а с мелкими обидами можно будет разобраться потом, после победы. Изредка случались незначительные стычки или потасовки — особенно после того, как дружественные контрабандисты привозили алкоголь, — но их участников растаскивали по комнатам и запирали там до утра. Похмелье и осуждающие взгляды считались достаточно действенным наказанием. 

Случай с Лали был особым. Филка заперли в его комнате, хотя он вряд ли понимал, что происходит: не спорил, не пытался доказать невиновность, не высказывал никаких версий случившегося, спокойно позволил увести себя, только безостановочно повторял: «Это не я». Начальнику службы безопасности базы Конклину доводилось раньше иметь дело с убийствами, но состав преступления всегда имелся — оставалось только найти убийцу. С несчастными случаями ему тоже везло — было очевидно, что и как произошло. Однако события этого утра оставляли простор для размышлений, для расследования требовалось время. Которого у повстанцев практически не было. Корабли для эвакуации должны были прибыть через несколько дней, а несобранное и неуложенное оборудование кучами громоздилось в залах. В таких ситуациях важен каждый, кто способен таскать ящики и скручивать провода. Последнее, в чем сейчас нуждались повстанцы, это в сплетнях, досужих разговорах, попытках совершить самосуд. Люди требовали внести ясность в трагедию с Лали еще и потому, что она не имела смысла. Все знали Филка как уравновешенного человека, который в состоянии мужественно перенести отказ. Маловероятно, что он стал бы душить или топить тви'лечку. Столь же нереалистичным казалось предположение, что Филк стал предателем и решил истребить повстанцев. Тогда он бы начал с первых лиц командования, а не с безобидной шифровальщицы. На всякий случай Конклин проверил последние документы, с которыми работала Лали, однако не нашел в них ничего, способного толкнуть кого-то на убийство. Обычная имперская галиматья: запросы на обмундирование, перевод нескольких молодых офицеров, личная переписка с обсуждением вечеринки на Корусанте. Значит, все упиралось в результаты вскрытия, которое проводил доктор Басили. А тот не спешил. Конклин уже начал нервничать, но вот доктор Басили прислал сообщение, что готов поделиться первыми соображениями и спасти от томительной неизвестности. 

В коридоре Конклина нагнал Хан Соло.

— Что, часто у вас тут убивают хорошеньких тви'лечек? — без околичностей спросил контрабандист.

— Пока у нас нет оснований считать произошедшее убийством. Если это и правда так, то это будет первый случай на явинской базе, — сдержанно ответил Конклин.

— Не возражаете, если я пойду с вами? Раз уж здесь такая демократия… Не подумайте, что я примазываюсь или сую нос куда не надо. Мое дело — сторона. Но очень уж хочется послушать, что скажет доктор.

Конклин окинул Соло подозрительным взглядом.

— Вы часом не служили Империи? — поинтересовался он.

Хан насторожился.

— К чему этот вопрос? — спросил он без особой приветливости.

«Потому что ты проявляешь несвойственное контрабандистам любопытство», — хотелось ответить Конклину, но он сдержался. Все же в битве при Явине Соло пришел на помощь, хотя никто его об этом не просил и не ждал. В будущем он мог оказаться полезным.

— Мне вот что подумалось… — начал Конклин, хотя еще не был до конца уверен, в какую форму облечь свои подозрения. — Офицеров учат вести расследования дел, вроде этого. Нам бы не помешала помощь человека с таким опытом, пусть даже теоретическим.

Хан посмотрел на него с подозрительным прищуром и нехотя ответил:

— Скажем так, я имею опыт общения с правоохранительными органами и представляю, как ведутся расследования.

Каждый остался при своем мнении и своих секретах. Какое-то время они избегали разговоров, но это вовсе не было уютное молчание. Первым не выдержал Конклин.

— Представляю, какое у вас сложилось мнение о Восстании, — проронил он извиняющимся тоном.

— Оно сложилось гораздо раньше, чем я здесь оказался. Явин лишь добавил пару штрихов к общей картине, — заявил Хан.

— Судя по тону, вы не очень впечатлены. И все же вы примкнули к нам.

— Давайте не будем спешить с выводами. Я оказал вам услугу по-дружески. И даже не Восстанию в целом, а Люку лично, потому что иначе пацан убился бы. Это не значит, что я брошу свою работу и начну возить повстанцев со всем скарбом с планеты на планету за спасибо. 

— Тогда почему вы еще здесь?

Хан пожал плечами.

— Мне любопытно, чем закончится этот цирк, — простодушно произнес он. — Срок платежа пропущен, хатт и так уже наверняка назначил цену за наши с Чуи головы, так что терять нам особо нечего. Вот я и подумал, побудем здесь, посмотрим, как вершатся великие дела, чтобы было что рассказать детям.

— Печально это слышать, — уныло протянул Конклин. — Однако, если вы когда-нибудь решите перейти от созерцания к действию, знайте, нам бы пригодился такой опытный пилот, как вы.

— И мой вместительный корабль, — закончил за него Хан.

— И ваш вместительный корабль, — кивнул Конлин.

* * *

По образованию доктор Басили был врачом общей практики и со многими вещами последний раз сталкивался еще в медицинской академии, но за годы участия в Восстании он освоил массу смежных специальностей. Конклин верил в его знания и опыт. Кроме того, Басили оказался единственным врачом на Явине IV. Конечно, оставались еще меддроиды, но опыт научил Конклина не доверять им на сто процентов. Иной раз случалось, что зоркий глаз человека замечал то, что пропускали сенсоры дроида.

— Я должен сообщить вам неутешительные новости и не вижу смысла тянуть с этим, — с интонацией драматического актера сообщил Басили, пропустив все формальности. Он не спросил, зачем Конклин привел с собой Хана Соло, не попросил его удалиться. Ему требовались зрители.

— Думаете, он ее убил? — прямо спросил Конклин.

— Это возможно. Под ногтями у нее речной ил, легкие полны воды, кожа на лодыжках содрана, но следов удушения или насилия нет, — начал Басили. — Может быть, она поскользнулась, упала в реку, запуталась в корнях и утонула. Ссадины и травмы соответствуют этому сценарию. Может быть, Филк пытался навязать ей свои чувства, Лали его отвергла, и между ними произошла трагическая сцена. Однако состояние ее ребер оставляет желать лучшего, это говорит нам о том, что чьи-то неумелые руки пытались провести комплекс реанимационных мероприятий. Печальные новости в том, что я не знаю, что именно произошло у реки, и не узнаю без помощи опытного следователя, который тщательно осмотрит место происшествия, задаст правильные вопросы свидетелям и найдет настоящего убийцу. Если он существует, конечно. Во всяком случае, это задача не для меня.

— И ни для кого из тех, кто сейчас на базе, — добавил Конклин.

— К сожалению, — согласился Басили и добавил, обращаясь к Хану: — Пожалуйста, не трогайте эти реактивы, их еще нужно как следует упаковать.

— Дело можно повернуть так и эдак в зависимости от того, верим ли мы Филку и хотим ли мы видеть его живым или мертвым, — размышлял вслух Конклин. — Что-то здесь не сходится. Лали почти каждый день купалась в реке, как и все остальные, знала там каждый камень, каждый корень.

— Бывает, люди тонут в собственных освежителях. И даже тарелках с супом, — возразил врач. — С моим коллегой произошел следующий случай…

— Вы ведь не верите в то, что это случайность? — прервал его Хан.

— Я знаю лишь, что под воздействием чувств люди способны на невероятные вещи, — заявил Басили. — Случалось, самые тихие и мирные мужчины убивали возлюбленных, которые их отвергали, особенно ради других.

Конклин удивился. Разумеется, он не следил за личной жизнью каждого на базе, но Лали была слишком известна, чтобы пропустить разговоры о ней.

— Она же только что потеряла жениха. Думаете, она уже нашла кого-то другого? — спросил он.

На лице врача появилась насмешливая улыбка.

— Вовсе не обязательно кого-то находить, чтобы заявить об этом во всеуслышание. Женщины, они ведь… — доктор процитировал высказывание древнего поэта на мертвом языке о тонкостях женских душ.

Не таких результатов ждал Конклин. Вопрос о виновности или невиновности Филка придется поставить перед оставшимся на базе командованием. Хан тоже выглядел разочарованным. Этот, похоже, надеялся на закрученный детектив из голодрамы, где судмедэксперт направляет следователей по верному пути. Но реальность очень редко походила на кино. Комлинк Конклина пискнул, привлекая внимание. Он отошел подальше от Соло и врача, которые, пользуясь случаем, начали судачить о преступлениях, совершенных женщинами и из-за женщин.

— Похоже, нам не придется ломать над этим голову, — сказал им Конклин, закончив разговор. — Филк покончил с собой, он повесился в своей комнате.

В такие моменты все невольно замолкают, обдумывая полученную информацию. Первым тишину нарушил доктор Басили:

— Похоже, его чувства к Лали оказались сильнее, чем я предполагал. Не поймите меня превратно. На базе нашлось бы очень мало мужчин, не проявлявших интереса к ней, но немногие из них решились бы на убийство, а потом наложили на себя руки.

— А вдруг дело не в девушке? Могло ли обвинение в убийстве или даже подозрение так повлиять на парня? — вставил Соло.

«И какого ответа он ждет? Я знаю не больше него», — мрачно подумал Конклин, но вслух произнес:

— Мы не были близко знакомы, но он производил впечатление человека рассудительного. Немного безалаберного, но достаточно здравомыслящего. Система правосудия, принятая в Альянсе, скажем так, во многом основывается на субъективном понятии справедливости и общего блага.

— Иными словами, парня отпустили бы за отсутствием улик, если живым он приносил больше пользы, чем мертвым? 

Хан выразил опасное предположение; все знали, что в Империи многие осужденные «умирали» в несчастных случаях, а сами потом продолжали работать на секретных заводах, шахтах и конструкторских бюро.

— Не стоит заходить в суждениях так далеко, ведь… — начал Конклин, но не успел сформулировать достойный ответ.

По полу и стенам медцентра прошла вибрация, с потока посыпалась крошка и вековая пыль, пустые пробирки, пузырьки и колбы задрожали.

— Это еще что такое было? — вскрикнул Басили.

— Если не обстрел, то одиночный взрыв, — сказал Хан и бросился в коридор, Конклин припустил следом.

Из всех возможных версий одну можно было исключить сразу: это не имперская атака. Одиночные выстрелы с долгими перерывами не в их стиле. Империя обрушивает на врага всю мощь сразу, уничтожает противника, втаптывает его в землю так, чтобы он даже не думал подняться. 

На взлетной площадке перед древним храмом царил хаос. Все заволокло черным вонючим дымом, от которого слезились глаза. За гомоном людей ничего нельзя было разобрать. На стоянке крестокрылов что-то горело. Хану показалось удивительным, что один истребитель может гореть так ярко и жарко. От верхней части отвалилась крупная деталь, покатилась по земле. Выглядела она как-то странно. Хан никак не мог соотнести ее с принципиальной схемой крестокрыла. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять: никакая это не деталь, а человек, охваченный огнем. Реакция Хана была непроизвольной. Выхватив у катившего мимо дроида емкость с водой, он бросился к несчастному. В душе он понимал, что спасти его вряд ли удастся. В какой-нибудь из лучших клиник на Корусанте, может, и взялись бы лечить почти стопроцентное поражение кожи, но не здесь, не на Явине IV. Человек дернулся и замер, сжавшись в позе эмбриона. Вонь сгоревшей плоти резала нос сильнее запаха гари. Кожа несчастного почернела и пошла алыми прожилками трещин, как у овоща, упавшего в костер. Хан отвернулся. Истребитель вовсю заливали водой и пеной. Вряд ли ему уже когда-нибудь доведется подняться в воздух. Конклин опрашивал свидетелей трагедии. По их словам, погибший механик не делал ничего особенного, как обычно, спорил со своим дроидом, ругал проводку. В следующую секунду истребитель превратился в пылающий шар.

— Думаю, виновата утечка топлива и проводка, — почесав затылок, предположил один из свидетелей, и второй с ним согласился. — Видать, искра попала, и привет.

Когда огонь был погашен, из дверей базы появились дроиды и принялись хлопотать вокруг тела. Конклин смотрел, как они заворачивают останки в мешок. Предстояло подготовить сразу несколько похорон. Прощальная речь, которую принцесса Лея произнесет над телами, будет длиннее обычной. Соло озвучил тревожные мысли Конклина:

— Итак, у вас три несчастных случая и самоубийство за один день. С таким везением Империи и делать ничего не придется, надо только подождать.

— Ваш сарказм сейчас неуместен, — отрезал Конклин, но про себя согласился с ним.

Несчастные случаи происходили и прежде, но никогда не вели к жертвам. Было несколько серьезных ожогов и ударов током, однако пострадавшие со временем возвращались в строй. Три летальных исхода в один день — дело немыслимое.

— Поскорее бы убраться отсюда.

Конклин не понял, кто это сказал — он или Хан, однако слова хорошо подходили под его настроение.

Солнце клонилось к закату. Зной начинал спадать. Близился к завершению первый день после победы.


	3. Глава 2. День второй

Существует состояние, когда человеку кажется, что он бодрствует, хотя на самом деле спит. Обычно он видит муторные бытовые сны. При этом реальность в них вывернута наизнанку, спящий это понимает, но не удивляется. Звуки окружающего мира вползают в такие сны и, как правило, разрушают их. Порой им это не удается. Случается, что звуки вплетаются в сон, делают его еще более причудливым и докучают спящему. Люк не любил такие сны. После уроков Бена Кеноби он узнал, что в них может таиться предупреждение или подсказка Силы. Так ему стали понятны удивительные совпадения, когда в жизни проигрывались ситуации, которые он раньше видел во сне. Как всякий начинающий пользователь, он одновременно хотел узнать больше о Силе и побаивался ее. Что делать, если ему откроется нечто ужасное? Что, если он не сможет это предотвратить? Не лучше ли не знать? Но для того, кто соприкоснулся с Силой, почувствовал, как она течет сквозь него, нет пути назад.

Ночью он спал плохо и проснулся разбитым. Выделенную ему комнату заливал солнечный свет. Птицы распевали за окном, создавая радостное настроение. Во сне, однако, их пение казалось Люку тревожным, даже зловещим. Теперь он даже удивлялся, что же его так напугало. Во сне не происходило ничего особенного. Он шел по главному коридору базы к выходу. Внутри было темно и сыро, снаружи — яркий день и пышные джунгли. Толкователи снов, в изобилии обитавшие на Татуине, сказали бы, что сон благоприятен. Однако Люк нутром чуял, что это не так. Вокруг базы не было ни души. Тишину нарушало пение птиц и шуршание деревьев. Почему-то ему казалось, что повстанцы прячутся в лесу. И еще он знал так же точно, как свое имя, что они в опасности. В джунглях притаилось зло. Люк не хотел идти туда, но повстанцы нуждались в его помощи. К тому же его тянуло в джунгли. Они манили его с непреодолимой силой. Он замер у края леса. Всмотрелся в буйную растительность. Джунгли как джунгли. 

Вдруг листья зашевелились, и Люку показалось, что он почти разглядел опасность — темный силуэт, мрачную тень крупного существа, больше, чем он когда-либо видел. Он не видел глаз существа, но знал, что оно его видит и ждет, когда же он войдет в лес. «Стоит ступить в джунгли, и я погибну», — подумал Люк с хладнокровием, возможным только в снах. Он захотел вернуться на базу, и тут же древний храм, служивший домом для повстанцев, начал рушиться. Каменные блоки падали беззвучно, оседали, поднимая тучи пыли. Простоявший тысячи лет храм сложился, как игрушечный домик. Люк оказался один на пустой площадке, между руинами с одной стороны и скрытой в джунглях опасностью — с другой. Надо было сделать выбор, но решимость покинула его.

В момент, когда отчаяние достигло апогея, Люк проснулся. Ничего этого не было. Храм стоял на своем месте. Снаружи доносились чьи-то голоса. Джунгли — просто джунгли. Люк постарался отбросить нехорошие предчувствия. За несколько дней он получил больше впечатлений, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, но у него не хватило времени, чтобы как следует осмыслить их. Зато впереди лежали приключения, опасности, неопределенность. Подспудно он волновался о будущем — вот и весь сон. Возможно, небольшая прогулка по джунглям поможет справиться со страхами? Он решил так и поступить после завтрака. Одевшись, Люк спустился в общую столовую.

Там уже было многолюдно. Но оживление, которое сперва показалось ему веселым и бодрящим, оказалось тревожным. Сбившись в кучки за длинными столами, люди шептались о чем-то. Обсуждали нечто настолько важное, что некоторые напрочь забывали про еду. Должно быть, речь шла о вчерашних несчастных случаях, решил Люк. Он прислушался к Силе, пытаясь уловить чувства окружающих. Напряжение. Потерянность. Гнев. Страх. Непонимание. Что-то случилось ночью.

Люк начал расспрашивать людей с откровенностью татуинского фермера. Повстанцы не оценили такого подхода и поначалу не спешили посвящать его в подробности. Но затем кто-то бросил слово, кто-то — два, и постепенно Люк втянулся в разговор. Ночью погибли двое охранников, патрулировавших периметр базы.

— Как это случилось? — изумился Люк.

— Они застрелили друг друга в смертельной дуэли, — меланхоличным тоном ответил молодой мон-каламари.

— Что? Это как? — пожелал знать Люк.

— Двое расходятся на определенное расстояние, встают напротив друг друга, наводят оружие и одновременно стреляют, а там уж кому повезет, — пояснил мон-каламари.

«Стреляли одновременно… Стало быть, и умерли в один миг», — подумал Люк. Посреди ночи он проснулся от резкой боли в груди и несказанно удивился. Прежде с ним такого не случалось, на здоровье он никогда не жаловался. Боль была сильной, но короткой. Вскоре Люк заснул, забыв о ней. Теперь он связал ее с гибелью двух охранников. «Так вот что почувствовал Бен, когда погиб Альдераан!» — поразился Люк. Но по-настоящему его встревожило то, что такую же боль он ощутил снова уже под утро.

— Но ведь они были лучшими друзьями! — вмешалась сидевшая рядом с Люком девушка.

— Даже лучшие друзья иногда ссорятся, — парировал мон-каламари.

— Но они бы не стали хвататься за оружие. Они даже не знали, что значит слово «дуэль», — вставил парень за соседним столиком.

— В том-то вся суть, — глубокомысленно изрек мон-каламари.

— А я говорю, что это нереально! Я слышал, что это проклятие и его принесли новоприбывшие… — ответил парень.

Лучше бы он промолчал. Со всех сторон на него зашикали, заревели, закричали: «Прекрати нести чушь! Что за дикость!». Могло происходить что угодно, но авторитет героев Явина был высок. Выросшие на разных планетах люди и инородцы получили светское образование — небольшое, но достижение Империи. Любой из них скорее поверил бы в маловероятное, но практическое объяснение несчастных случаев, чем в происки нечистой силы. Люку следовало бы насторожиться, что мысль о проклятии вообще зародилась у кого-то, но он не придал ей значения. В следующие несколько дней он много раз сожалел, что не рассказал о ней Хану и Чубакке.

* * *

Как и собирался, после завтрака Люк вышел на прогулку. При свете дня джунгли вовсе не казались ему пугающими, напротив, они завораживали своей красотой. Живя на ферме, он и вообразить не мог, что где-то существует так много бесполезной растительности. На Татуине разводили только полезные растения — фрукты и овощи, и то они были в постоянном дефиците. На столе у Ларсов свежая зелень появлялась регулярно только благодаря дружбе с соседями, которые как раз занимались сельским хозяйством. А на Явине огромные деревья, лианы толщиной с руку, пышные кусты, яркие цветы были повсюду и существовали, кажется, только ради собственного удовольствия. Великолепие природы жило своей жизнью, не обращая внимания на людей. Гуляя по лесу, Люк впустил в себя Силу, чтобы полнее почувствовать мир вокруг. Его потрясло многообразие жизни на планете. Он был каждым открывающимся утром цветком, каждым поворачивающимся к солнцу листом, каждым вылупляющимся птенцом, каждой обновляющейся клеткой. Но рядом с жизнью находилась смерть. Листья под ногами медленно гнили — и Люк чувствовал в себе их распад. Неосторожные насекомые гибли в паутине — и он видел смерть их глазами. Все живое умирало, мертвое отдавало себя живым. И через все это текла Сила. Люк ничего не знал об обмене энергией в природе, трофических цепях и переносе живого вещества, но осознал это эмпирическим путем через Силу. Он настолько ушел в созерцание, настолько растворился в окружающем мире, что заметил труп, только когда споткнулся о него. Для природы и Силы мертвый повстанец был лишь набором белков, жиров и углеводов, к которым уже потянулась живность.

Согнав с тела мух, Люк перевернул его. Человек уставился на него выпученными, налитыми кровью глазами, изо рта текла кровавая пена. Шею покойника раздуло до невообразимых размеров. Сбоку на ней виднелись два фиолетовых бугорка с точками запекшейся крови — укус ядовитой змеи. На всякий случай Люк оглянулся вокруг, но никаких следов змеи не нашел. 

Что делать с телом? Вопрос не праздный. Люк примерно представлял, где находится, но не был уверен, что, если пойдет за помощью на базу, сможет найти дорогу назад. Но не бросать же здесь беднягу! В отличие от Лали, гибель которой вчера наделала много шума, в данном случае причина смерти была очевидна. Нести на себе покойника Люку не хотелось. Схватив труп за ноги, он потащил его к базе.

Ему предстояло преодолеть не такое уж большое расстояние, но примерно на середине пути Люк заметил, что повстанец потяжелел. Очевидно, сказывалась усталость. Он решил сделать привал. Опустив ноги трупа, он повел плечами, размял руки. Потирая локоть, Люк обернулся… и застыл. Лицо, шею и торчавшие из куртки руки покойника облепили мухи и жуки; две ящерицы лакомились его глазами; уцепившаяся за плашку на куртке птичка клевала уродливый зоб, другая облюбовала левую ладонь. Люк подобрал палку и, содрогаясь от отвращения, согнал ящериц и птиц. Следовало прикрыть чем-нибудь лицо покойника, но у Люка не было ничего, кроме собственной одежды.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — зачем-то пробормотал он, стащил с трупа куртку и обмотал ею его голову.

Пробираясь сквозь листья и кусты в удушливом зное, Люк пытался размышлять. Об этой ли опасности из джунглей предупреждал его сон? Внутренний голос подсказывал, что нет. Да и странно все получалось. Повстанцы жили на Явине IV уже много лет, но он ничего не слышал от них о ядовитых змеях. Если бы рептилии представляли реальную опасность, ему бы наверняка сказали. Ведь перечислили же ему, какие растения нельзя трогать и каких животных опасаться. Возможно, змеи слишком редко нападали на людей, поэтому о них забыли?

Позже, когда он изложил свои соображения на этот счет Лее, она посмотрела на него, как на ненормального.

— Люк, местные змеи не нападают на людей, — объяснила она. — Чтобы их спровоцировать, надо очень постараться. Меня удивляет, как она вообще добралась до его шеи.

— А что в этом особенного? Они же могут вот так, — Люк изобразил рукой волнообразное движение и резкий бросок.

Лея покачала головой.

— Анализ яда определил вид змеи. Это одна из древесных змей верхнего яруса, — заметив его замешательство, она пояснила: — Они живут только в кронах деревьев, наверху, и охотятся на пролетающих птиц. Заметив птицу, они действительно бросаются так, как ты показал, но они никогда не оказываются на уровне человеческого роста.

— Действительно странно. Разве что эта конкретная змея упала.

— Или ее сбросили.

Люк выпучил глаза от удивления.

— Кто сбросил? — шепотом спросил он.

— Не обращай внимания, я просто так это сказала, — Лея махнул рукой, как бы отбрасывая любые подозрения. — У Сортиса Кемли, так звали погибшего, не было врагов. А даже если бы и были, они не смогли бы добраться до крон, чтобы поймать змею. Ветки там слишком тонкие и не выдержат крупного человека.

— Наверное, ты права, — Люк казался немного разочарованным.

— К сожалению, да, — вздохнула Лея. — Мне пора, надо готовиться к прощанию с погибшими.

* * *

Похороны и прощания — всегда печальный обряд, за исключением нескольких рас, у которых он обставлен как праздник с народными гуляниями. Но люди и тви'леки к таким расам не относились. 

Командование базы поделило покойников между собой, чтобы каждый сказал последнее слово над погибшими. На отдалении от древних храмов дроиды выкопали в ряд шесть могил. Рядом с ними на земле лежали плотные мешки, завернутые в белую ткань. Вид такого большого количества погибших за столь короткое время подействовал на собравшихся угнетающе. Оркестр затянул красивую грустную мелодию. Выстроившиеся вдоль могил члены командования держали скорбные лица. Была середина дня. Солнце палило нещадно. Даже воздух дрожал от зноя. Лея опасалась, как бы генералу Додонне не стало плохо, и незаметно поглядывала на него время от времени. Но старик держался с достоинством и, когда музыка кончилась и он начал говорить последнее слово, ничем не выдал усталости. Об усопших рассказывали так, будто хорошо их знали, вспоминали, как они присоединились к Альянсу, чем запомнились, за что их любили друзья. Наконец, последние речи были сказаны, тела начали опускать в землю под ту же протяжную мелодию. Предполагалось дать прощальный салют в честь погибших. Шестеро солдат построилось у края могил, взяли винтовки на изготовку и приготовились дать шесть залпов в воздух. Офицер отдавал команды:

— Товьсь! Чельсь! Пли!

Солдаты синхронно нажали на спусковые курки, пять зарядов растаяли в небе. С шестым вышла заминка. В момент выстрела газ тибанна взорвался, разворотив винтовку вместе с руками и половиной лица державшего ее человека. В первую секунду никто не мог понять, что произошло, особенно сам пострадавший. Затем включились его болевые рецепторы. Солдат заорал. Из ран хлынула кровь, она полилась на его сослуживцев, членов командования, свежие могилы. Несколько стоявших к нему ближе всего людей и инородцев упали в обморок при виде изуродованных культей и развороченного лица. Доктор Басили протолкался сквозь голосящий народ к пострадавшему, попытался остановить кровь.

— Дурная примета, очень дурная примета, — причитал салластанец в стороне от всех.

Раненого отнесли в медцентр, и многие заметили, что по пути он кричал все тише и тише.


	4. Глава 3. День третий

В эти дни база Альянса видела больше несчастных случаев, чем за год. Среди персонала распространялись тревожные слухи, полные мистицизма. Одни говорили, что древние боги прогневались из-за того, что в посвященных им храмах устроили общежития. Почему боги не выражали недовольство много месяцев до этого, не объяснялось. Другие утверждали, что души погибших имперцев не успокоятся, пока не перебьют всех на базе. Кто-то упорно твердил, что беду принесли чужаки — Люк, Хан и Чубакка, — и эта версия медленно, но уверенно набирала популярность. Каждая смерть имела совершенно ясную причину: несчастный случай, дуэль, самоубийство. Легко объяснимые трагедии. Но потом началась сущая чертовщина. Люди исчезали без следа. Вот они были на посту — вот их уже нет. Напрасно Люк пытался объяснить, что джедай — не какой-то шаман, который умеет находить утраченное, общаться с душами умерших или договариваться с силами зла. Тем самым он расписался в полной беспомощности и уронил свой авторитет. Неизвестно, что больше пугало людей: неизвестность или определенность. Потому что, когда нашли первый выпотрошенный труп, база погрузилась в панику.

Женский визг прорезал предрассветную тишину. С трудом продрав глаза, Конклин выглянул в окно. Повсюду еще лежал сиреневатый свет, с реки тянуло утренним туманом. Джунгли, храмы, техника имели немного нереальный вид. Неужели послышалось? Крик повторился, затих, потом зазвучал снова и снова, словно женщина хотела выпустить весь свой страх вместе с воздухом. Конклин быстро натянул штаны, схватил бластер и бросился наружу. На взлетной площадке перед входом в главное здание он различил чей-то сгорбленный силуэт. Держа бластер наготове, он подошел ближе.

— Кто кричал? — спросил он.

Силуэт вздрогнул, распрямился и бросился к нему.

— Это я, я, Мелли Сикс! Не стреляйте! Он там, там!

Из тумана выскочила девушка с перекошенным от страха лицом. Он указывала пальцем за спину и тянула Конклина за собой.

— Посмотрите, это так ужасно! Сделайте что-нибудь! — причитала она.

Он позволил ей вести себя. Они прошли около дюжины шагов, но так ничего и не увидели.

— Он был здесь, я видела. Клянусь, я видела! — повторяла девушка, а сама искала глазами что-то на земле.

— Хорошо, я верю тебе, Мелли. Расскажи, что ты видела, — попытался успокоить ее Конклин.

— Покойника. Он лежал прямо вот тут.

— Но сейчас здесь ничего нет. Может, тебе показалось? В таком тумане ничего не различишь.

— Не показалось, не показалось! Я видела его так же ясно, как вижу вас.

Воздух был довольно сырой и холодный. Конклин почувствовал, что начинает замерзать. Ступни так точно заледенели. Он выбежал из комнаты как был, в домашних тапочках. Их тонкая подошва и ткань не могли долго противостоять сырости тумана. Конклин взглянул на Мелли. Ее трясло не то от страха, не то от холода, не то от стыда.

— Давай пока зайдем внутрь и погреемся, — предложил он. — А когда рассветет и туман рассеется, я поищу труп.

— Да, да. Но как же так? Я же видела, — бормотала Мелли.

Со стороны храма раздались голоса:

— Эй, кто там? Что случилось?

Колкин назвал себя и свою спутницу. Он не стал уточнять, как они здесь оказались. Скорее всего, девушке что-то показалось, но, если об этом рассказать, ее заклеймят буйнопомешанной. А иные начали бы задаваться вопросом, что она делала в такую рань на взлетной площадке. Обычно подобный интерес плохо заканчивался для репутации. Кто-то вынес фонарь и пошарил им вокруг себя. «Совсем совесть потеряли, будить в такую рань», — пробурчал заспанный голос. Конклин взял за руку пугливо озиравшуюся по сторонам девушку и повел ее к храму. По пути он споткнулся и чуть не упал.

— Осторожно! — вскрикнула Мелли.

— Все нормально, должно быть, корень, камень или… — Конклин опустил взгляд и прервался на полуслове. 

Из плотного приземного слоя тумана торчал носок сапога. Конклин принялся размахивать руками, разгоняя туман, и нашел то, что увидела Мелли. Покойника.

— Я же говорила, говорила! Я не сумасшедшая! — крикнула девушка с нотками удовлетворения в голосе. 

— Кто там с фонарем? Сюда! — гаркнул Конклин.

К тому времени, как туман окончательно рассеялся, вокруг трупа собралась изрядная толпа. В первом ряду стояли вооруженные полуодетые мужчины, которые, как и Конклин, прибежали на крик Мелли. Они же посвящали прибывающих любопытных в подробности. Люди взирали на труп с почти суеверным страхом. Все смерти, случившиеся на базе в последние несколько дней, являлись несчастными случаями. Это уже было убийство. Подобной жестокости никто не видел. Будто в насмешку тело мон-каламари бросили посреди взлетной площадки, растерзанное со звериной яростью. Однако животным свойственно уносить и прятать останки своих жертв, а потом доедать их в спокойной обстановке. В данном случае возникало ощущение, что кто-то забавлялся, убивал ради удовольствия или в приступе безумия. Лицо мон-каламари было обезображено, как будто об него точили когти. Похожие следы также имелись на ладонях и предплечьях — он защищался. Горло жертвы не пострадало, хотя большинство хищников предпочитают начинать атаку именно с него. Сильнее всего пострадал живот. Когтистая лапа прошлась по нему с чудовищной силой. Пропали сердце и печень, остальные органы были разорваны в клочья без видимой на то причины. Убийство произошло ночью, но никто ничего не слышал. Почему мон-каламари не кричал? Его оружие лежало в застегнутой кобуре, он даже не попытался его достать. Странным казалось и то, что вокруг практически отсутствовала кровь. Вся она собралась под трупом в аккуратную лужу. Животное неминуемо должно было перепачкаться кровью и оставить следы на площадке, но их не было. Но не испарилось же оно, в самом-то деле, не улетело? Осмотрев раны, доктор Басили вынес вердикт: рвали длинными и загнутыми когтями, не ножом.

— Что за зверь мог сотворить такое? — тихо спросил его Конклин.

— Понятия не имею. У нас не было стычек с хищниками много месяцев, — прошептал тот.

Сквозь толпу протиснулись двое — человек и вуки. Чубакка склонился к мертвому мон-каламари и издал жалобный стон, похожий на прощание, после этого прорычал что-то, указывая на живот и выпотрошенные кишки.

— Да, Чуи, ты прав, когти у зверя должны быть не меньше, чем у вуки, — согласился Хан и спросил, обращаясь к толпе: — Здесь водятся такие крупные хищники?

Никто не ответил. Взгляды людей обратились на Чубакку, который, говоря с доктором Басили, показал когти на руке. Хан не упустил из виду ни напряженное молчание, ни испуганные взгляды. 

— Что это вы на нас смотрите? Уж не думаете ли вы, что это Чуи сделал? — пожелал знать Хан. — Мы полночи чинили «Сокол», а потом спали и корабль не покидали.

Никто не решился оспорить его слова, но на всякий случай отступили подальше от вуки. Понимая, чем это может грозить, Хан поискал в толпе знакомые лица.

— Вы! — он ткнул пальцем в одного из людей. — Вы были на дежурстве в ангаре, подтвердите мои показания.

— Ну, вообще-то да, но я отходил на пару минут несколько раз. Мало ли что… Я ни на что не намекаю, — промямлил тот.

— Все знают, что вуки подвержены беспричинным вспышкам ярости, — крикнул кто-то из толпы.

— Не знаю насчет вуки, а вот я им подвержен, когда слышу подобный бред, — ответил Хан.

Чубакка прорычал что-то в свое оправдание. Не понимавшая шириивук толпа шарахнулась назад. 

— Он говорит, что даже не знал бедолагу, — перевел Хан.

— Ага, кто ж признается? — крикнул все тот же неуемный.

— Перестаньте! — оборвал его Конклин. — Нельзя кидаться необоснованными обвинениями. Пока нет никаких доказательств, что это сделал Чубакка. Капитан Соло, на всякий случай я прошу вас не покидать Явин до окончания расследования. Дежурные, вернитесь на свои посты. Остальные, разойтись!

Люди нехотя развернулись и пошли под своды храма. Когда на взлетной площадке остались только врач и дроиды, Конклин обратился к Хану:

— Капитан Соло, хотя я ни на минуту не верю в виновность вашего компаньона, но должен допросить вас обоих.

— Да пожалуйста! Нам не привыкать. Имперцы частенько нас допрашивали по подобным делам на основании того, что Чуи — вуки, безумный и страшный зверь, — нарочито громко ответил Хан.

Менее всего в тот момент Чубакка напоминал безумного и страшного зверя. Он выглядел подавленным, искренне расстроенным, но не опасным.

— Считайте, что я делаю это ради сохранения общественного спокойствия, — сдержанно сказал Конклин. — Идемте, поговорим внутри, я совсем продрог.

* * *

Слова Соло подтвердились, но осадок, как говорится, остался. Официально обвинения Чубакке не предъявлялись; в графе «причина смерти» для несчастного мон-каламари написали «нападение неизвестного животного». Идентифицировать зверя так и не удалось. Он не оставил ни следов, ни слюны, ни шерсти, ни кусочка когтя или зубы. Доктор Басили изучил каталог явинских животных, составленный силами повстанцев, но не нашел ничего похожего и взялся за общегалактический справочник. Маалрасы, ануба, вриксы, вирмоки, нексу… Вид рваных ран напоминал последствия встречи с когтями всех этих животных, однако никому из них не свойственна бессмысленная жестокость убийства. Басили не знал, что и думать. А пока он подходил к решению задачи с научной точки зрения, зверь утащил еще троих средь бела дня.

Загадочность исчезновений вызвала массу слухов. Никто ничего толком не видел и не слышал. Иногда люди пропадали бесследно, иногда на некотором отдалении от базы находили их обезображенные и выпотрошенные тела. Зверя нарекли Тот, Кто Бродит По Ночам, хотя нападения случались и днем. Но такое имя было выбрано из-за жутких звуков, которые наполняли джунгли по ночам. Резкие крики, утробный рев, леденящий душу вой, раздражающий лай доносились с разных сторон, не давали спокойно спать. Люди стали бояться каждого шороха или тени. Многим казалось, что из джунглей за ними кто-то наблюдает. Больше никто не отваживался ходить в лес в одиночестве. На всякий случай Конклин отменил обязательное ночное патрулирование базы.

— Да что же это делается, а? Забились в щели и дрожим. Мы победили Империю, а боимся какого-то зверя! — проповедовал в столовой Кэй Гелана. 

Когда-то он входил в братство контрабандистов, но после слишком серьезных проблем с законом был вынужден примкнуть к Восстанию. Казалось бы, он должен был научиться сидеть тихо и не высовываться. Однако, он так и не растерял юношеский задор и тягу к справедливости на свой собственный манер.

— Позволю себе заметить, что имперцы, как правило, не имеют привычки потрошить людей, — ответил ему чей-то голос с корусантским акцентом.

— Да, они просто взрывают планеты, которые им чем-то не нравятся, — Кэй стукнул кулаком по столу. — Вот что я решил. Мы с братанами изловим эту тварь. Возьмем оружие и будем патрулировать базу по ночам. Кто со мной? — не встретив энтузиазма со стороны соседей, он крикнул: — Храбрецы, нечего сказать! И вы зовете себя борцами за правое дело! Валите по домам, под мамкины юбки, а Империю свалят настоящие мужики!

Удивительно, но первым добровольцем вызвался салластанец, который бормотал о дурных приметах при каждом удобном случае. За ним потянулись другие. Если что и могло победить страх, так это задетая гордость. 

Так начались добровольные ночные патрули. Поначалу казалось, что от них есть толк: на следующий день выяснилось, что Тот, Кто Бродит По Ночам, никого не забрал. Повстанцы обрадовались и вздохнули с облегчением, но вооруженными в джунгли ходить не перестали. Однако уже на вторую ночь одного из патрульных нашли мертвым, а второй исчез, от него осталась только брошенная на землю винтовка. Ни одного выстрела из оружия сделано не было. Доктор Басили назвал причиной смерти патрульного, крепкого парня, которому еще не было и тридцати, разрыв сердца.

— В таких случаях говорят, что человек умер от страха. Посмотрите на его лицо, — добавил он. — Не знаю, что он увидел, но это напугало его до смерти.

— Че за ботва, док? У него нервы были, как дюрасталь, — возмутился Кэй Гелана, который захотел узнать результаты аутопсии первым как «кореш» покойного.

— Значит, прошлой ночью они дали сбой, — спокойно ответил доктор Басили. — Честно говоря, за все годы практики мне ни разу не доводилось слышать о разрыве сердца у такого молодого и здорового человека, как ваш друг. Если сможете поймать или убить Того, Кто Бродит По Ночам, обязательно покажите его мне, это будет прекрасный материал для статьи.

— Не называйте его так.

— Кого?

— Зверя. Слишком много чести.

— Почти все его так называют. Прозвище не хуже любого другого. В нем даже есть что-то поэтическое.

Гелана ушел, костеря «гнилую интеллигенцию». Смерть двух человек поставила под угрозу его планы по поимке зверя. Если до этого командование смотрело на патрули сквозь пальцы, то теперь последовал жесткий ответ: никаких вылазок по ночам. Но не таким человеком был Кэй Гелана и его братва, чтобы тихо покориться чужой воле. Они жили по понятиям. Раз дал слово, его надо держать. В определенном смысле они были людьми чести. И на следующую ночь они снова вышли за пределы базы. Всего делов — договориться с дежурными, чтобы отвернулись на пару минут. Перед этим Гелана произнес небольшую речь: помянул добрым словом погибших, рассказал об их храбрости и призвал к мщению. Его слова, может, и безыскусные, шли от сердца и тронули патрульных. Разбились на пары. Чтобы еще больше поддержать общий боевой дух, Гелана вытолкнул вперед салластанца.

— Смотрите, он первым вызвался идти с нами. Вы его знаете, это э-э-э… — замялся Кэй, поскольку до вчерашнего дня не работал с салластанцем и не отличал его от собратьев.

— Жоф Бин, — подсказал тот.

— Это Жоф Бин, и с этого дня он мой братан. Храбрость выше крови, — объявил Кэй и добавил, обращаясь к салластанцу: — Твоя жизнь — моя жизнь, твоя смерть — моя смерть. И сегодня мы пойдем в дозор вместе.

Польщенный Жоф Бин кивнул. Вступая в ряды патрульных, он и не рассчитывал, что такой лидер, как Кэй Гелада, станет ему другом, а тем более назовет братаном. Это был пик социального роста, которого Жоф добился за два года работы в Альянсе.

Между тем в зале заседаний шло совещание командования. Никто не сомневался как в том, что запрет не остановит добровольцев, так и в том, что им не справиться с Тем, Кто Бродит По Ночам. Требовались более решительные меры. Можно было бы запереть всех в храме и ждать эвакуации, но ограничение свободы передвижения, пусть и вынужденное, шло вразрез с идеями Альянса.

— Ради всех звезд, это несерьезно! Если в гиперпространстве кто-то захочет выйти и прогуляться среди звезд, мы же его остановим. Или скажете, что это не ограничение свободы передвижения? — парировал генерал Хадсол.

Имелся и более приземленный аспект: на складах и вокруг базы еще оставалось много ценного оборудования, которое командование планировало взять с собой. Чтобы демонтировать и погрузить его, персоналу пришлось бы выйти наружу. Получилось, что вынесенный на обсуждение вопрос стоял так: готовы ли вы рисковать жизнями людей ради оборудования?

* * *

— Ну что, как там наши герои? — спросил Хан Соло, вальяжно привалившись к посту охраны.

Двое дежурных взглянули на него с подозрением.

— Понятия не имеем. Ночные патрули запрещены, вы отлично это знаете, — ответил один.

— И, пожалуйста, не наваливайтесь так на стойку, она плохо закреплена, — добавил второй.

— Ой, да ладно вам, ребята, — махнул рукой Хан, но от стойки на всякий случай отошел. — Все мы прекрасно знаем, как такие запреты обходят. У вас хоть связь с ними есть?

— У каждого здесь есть комлинк, этого достаточно.

— И давно они последний раз выходили на связь?  
— А вас это как беспокоит? Простите, капитан Соло, я понимаю, вы хотите помочь. Но вы — не должностное лицо, не командир, формально вы даже не член Альянса…

— Из чего следует вывод, что мне не следует интересоваться сохранностью членов Альянса, а вам нельзя предоставлять мне информацию, — закончил Хан. 

Дежурные переглянулись. Примерно так все и обстояло, но, когда об этом говорили откровенно, получалось цинично. Если строгое следование инструкциям важнее заботы о ближних, то чем Альянс лучше Империи? Пока дежурные разбирались с этической проблемой, которую перед ними поставил Хан, на взлетной площадке перед входом началось какое-то движение. Сначала это было едва заметное в темноте перемещение теней, слабые отблески луны на металлической поверхности. Постепенно они оформились в коренастую фигуру. Ее размеры не вызвали тревоги у людей на входе — бегущий едва доставал им до пояса. Он не походил на Того, Кто Бродит По Ночам, способного утащить в джунгли взрослого человека. Бегун приближался, стало слышно его громкое пыхтение.

— Надо бы свет включить, — сказал один из дежурных и нажал несколько кнопок на пульте управления. 

Снаружи вспыхнули мощные прожекторы. Взлетную площадку залило светом. По ней трусил салластанец, вокруг него танцевали нереалистично длинные тени. Он замахал руками и крикнул из последних сил: «Вырубите свет!».

— Да это же Жоф Бин, — пробормотал один из дежурных.

— Он с Геладой ушел, странно, что без него возвращается, — подтвердил второй.

— Может, им удалось поймать Того, Кто Бродит По Ночам, и его послали, чтоб организовать транспортировку?

— Держи карман шире. Что он там орет?

Салластанец продолжал размахивать руками на бегу, но сил и дыхания ему хватало только на одно слово — «Свет!».

— По-моему, он хочет, чтобы вы выключили свет, — подсказал Хан.

Дежурный нажал на кнопку. Свет погас как раз тогда, когда Жоф Бин успел добежать до дверей и рухнуть на пол.

— Где Кэй Гелада? — спросили его.

— Его… его… его унес зверь! — задыхаясь, бубнил Жоф Бин. — Тот, Кто Бродит По Ночам! Только что Кэй стоял возле меня, попросил прикурить, щелкнул зажигалкой, а через секунду зверь потащил его в кусты! Я даже дернуться не успел! Он только кричал и кричал!

Хан нахмурился.

— Вы что-нибудь слышали? — спросил он у дежурных.

Оба очень оскорбились.

— Нет, конечно! Думаете, мы бы сидели тут, если бы кто-то снаружи закричал?

Пока они препирались с Ханом, Жоф Бин на коленях пополз к пульту управления на стойке, бубня:

— Он идет на свет, идет на свет, на свет.

— Успокойся. Что ты несешь? — один из дежурных поднял его на ноги, вздернув за воротник куртки.

— Я видел его! Видел Того, Кто Бродит По Ночам! Он огромный, черный, мохнатый, морда, как будто обглоданный череп, а глаза горят огнем! — затараторил салластанец.

Как в плохом голофильме ужасов, из джунглей донесся леденящий душу вой. Тот, Кто Бродит По Ночам, был рядом и хотел есть.

— О великий Ягушла, смилуйся над нами, защити нас! – Жоф Бин снова упал на колени и начал отбивать земные поклоны, бормоча под нос молитву.

Дальнейшие расспросы ничего не дали. Салластанец ушел в себя и едва мог шевелить губами от страха.

— Свяжитесь с остальными и скажите, что прогулка окончена, пусть немедленно возвращаются. Слышите? Немедленно, — прикрикнул на дежурных Хан. — И на всякий случай пусть не включают фонари. Когда вернутся, закройте двери и не открывайте до рассвета. Попробуйте допросить этого парня, как очухается, может, вспомнит что-нибудь полезное.

Хан говорил тоном офицера, привыкшего повелевать, и дежурные не посмели спорить. Как и Жоф Бин, они были напуганы, нуждались в простых и эффективных командах, и вопрос о том, кто разрешил Соло раздавать приказы, даже не встал. Связь. Двери. Допрос. Если повезет, они все доживут до утра.

Хан не стал дожидаться, когда салластанец придет в себя. Решительным шагом он направился в зал заседаний, где члены командования обсуждали сложившееся положение. По пути ему встретился Люк, растрепанный, с испуганным выражением лица, от этого казавшийся еще моложе.

— Ты слышал вой? — спросил Люк.

— Да, и видел парня, который чудом спасся. А вот его приятелю не повезло. Я иду в зал заседаний, пора что-то делать, — на ходу бросил Соло.

— Ой, а можно с тобой?

— Конечно, особенно если ты сможешь наколдовать немного здравого смысла командованию.

Люк смутился. Ничего наколдовать он не мог, да и особой силой убеждения, как ему казалось, не обладал. Из комнаты он вышел только потому, что снова ощутил резкую боль в груди. За эти несколько дней на Явине сомнений не осталось: так Сила сообщала ему о смерти мыслящего существа. Он часто медитировал, спрашивая себя, почему он не чувствовал гибель людей на Альдераане и Звезде Смерти так же остро, как сейчас.

У дверей зала заседаний стояла символическая охрана, но, какой бы условной их работа ни была, а двое парней в шлемах и касках отказались пускать Хана и Люка.

— Идет совещание. Посторонних не пускаем. Никаких исключений, — в унисон заявили они.

— Даже для героев Явина? — Люк впервые в жизни попытался использовать свое положение.

— Никаких исключений.

— Передайте, что у нас есть важная информация о Том, Кто Бродит По Ночам, и надежный план, как от него избавиться, — сказал Хан.

Сработало. Один из охранников включил комлинк и быстро повторил слова Соло, после чего почти сразу открыл двери.

— В экстренных ситуациях надо предлагать план спасения, а не авторитетом давить. Смотри и учись, — шепнул Хан на ухо Люку.

— Капитан Соло, вы сообщили, что обладаете ценной информацией. Пожалуйста, поделитесь ею с нами, — попросил генерал Додонна.

Хан охотно приступил к делу. Он поведал о том, что видел и слышал, пересказал описание Того, Кто Бродит По Ночам, полученное от Жоф Бина, сообщил, кто пополнил список жертв.

— Возмутительно! С наступлением ночи выходить запрещено! — крикнул кто-то.

— Как бы цинично это ни прозвучало, теперь нам будет проще. Гелада был неформальным лидером, подбивал людей на нелегальные патрули. Без него они оставят эту глупую идею, — фыркнув, заявил генерал Хадсол.

Хан посчитал, что эти слова были не иначе как типичным «вбросом». Со всех сторон раздались крики: «Как можно!», «Возмутительно!», «Я протестую!». «Кажется, эти ребята еще думают, что они на заседании Сената», — подумал Соло.

— Вот что я скажу: с меня хватит. Не важно, кто или что охотится на людей, надо улетать, — повысив голос, чтобы перекричать всех, заявил Хан.

— Но на ходу только «Сокол» и десяток истребителей, мы все там не поместимся, — ответила принцесса Лея.

— Хотите подождать, пока наша численность сократится, ваше высочество? — поинтересовался Хан с нахальной улыбкой. — Мы с Чуи беремся вывезти командный состав и офицеров, остальные забаррикадируются и будут ждать нашего возвращения вместе с эвакуационными кораблями.

— Нет. Вы можете лететь куда хотите, а я останусь здесь и разделю судьбу всех обитателей базы, какой бы она ни была. Уверена, остальные члены командования со мной согласны, — сказала, как отрезала, Лея.

По лицам членов командования пробежала тень. Не все горели желанием дожидаться смерти, если имелась возможность спастись.

— Вот как? Знаете, а я так и поступлю, — вспылил Хан. — Счастливо оставаться, вашество, и приятного аппетита чудовищу. Надеюсь, он вами подавится. Люк, ты со мной?

— Мне кажется, сейчас не самое подходящее время для побега, это напугает всех еще больше, — произнес Люк.

— Эй, кто говорит о побеге? Мы просто произведем эвакуацию самых ценных членов Альянса — нас самих. Что тебе говорит твое джедайское чутье? — насмешливо спросил Хан.

— Мне не нравится эта идея, — честно признал Люк.

— А ведь это мысль! — воскликнула Лея. — Отец говорил, что джедаи могут чувствовать других живых существ даже на расстоянии, вступать с ними в контакт и даже подчинять их своей воле. Люк, ты мог бы попробовать связаться с этим… зверем и выяснить, что ему от нас нужно.

Хан тяжело вздохнул и хлопнул себя по бокам.

— Это самая бредовая идея из всех, что я слышал, — нарочно громко, чтобы слышали решительно все, сказал он.

— По крайней мере, это хоть какая-то альтернатива побегу, — горячо прибавила Лея. — Так что, Люк, попробуешь?

Все взгляды обратились к нему, и Люк тут же почувствовал себя неловко.

— Я попытаюсь, но не гарантирую успеха, — пообещал он. 

Казалось, успех операции мало интересует командование. Важно было только то, что они приняли решение, на следующий день будут приняты меры, о них отрапортуют личному составу. «Типичные политики», — подумал Хан. Уходя, он сплюнул на пол. Если бы не отдельные личности, ноги бы его уже не было на Явине.


	5. Глава 4. День четвертый

Несмотря на возмущение обстановкой и недальновидностью политиков, сольное выступление Люка Хан не пропустил бы ни за какие коврижки. И даже за все богатства Империи. Но шоу не получилось. Люк стоял у края джунглей, закрыв глаза и вытянув вперед правую руку. Ветер трепал его волосы, по шее ползло насекомое, но он не обращал на это никакого внимания. Пришлось Хану подойти и стряхнуть с него насекомое, пока оно не заползло за ворот. Больше ничего не происходило. Если Люк и вышел на контакт с обитателями джунглей, они никак этого не показали. Каждый, кто проходил мимо, украдкой поглядывал на юного джедая или останавливался ненадолго, пожимал плечами и шел дальше. Солнце поднималось все выше, становилось жарче. Хан нашел в ангаре кусок гибкого пластика, свернул из него подобие шляпы и водрузил ее на голову Люка, чтобы не напекло. Люк этого даже не заметил. Из любопытства Хан поводил у него перед лицом рукой — никакой реакции. Тогда он состроил глупую гримасу, высунул язык.

За этим занятием его и застала Лея. Некоторое время она наблюдала за его ужимками, потом цыкнула, привлекая внимание. Хан сразу перестал валять дурака и подошел к ней вальяжной походкой заправского сердцееда.

— Не отвлекай его, — предупредила Лея. — Есть успехи?

— Если и есть, мне он не докладывал, — отрапортовал Хан и прибавил, глядя в сторону Люка: — Бедняга. Три часа на солнце жарится, а толку нет.

— Мы этого не знаем. Возможно, он сейчас ведет переговоры с Тем, Кто Бродит По Ночам.

— Если ему удастся этот опыт, он сможет работать укротителем в цирке.

Лея насупилась, и Хан притворился, что его только что озарило:

— О, неужели я раскрыл ваш план — Альянс замаскируется под бродячий цирк? Если Люк будет укротителем, ему потребуется ассистентка в облегающем трико. Я бы посмотрел на ваше высочество в такой роли.

Глаза Леи вспыхнули, как две сверхновые. Хану следовало бы поостеречься, но он проигнорировал опасность. Поджав губы, она со всей силы впечатала кулак ему в живот. Хан охнул, схватился за живот и осел на землю. Оба не заметили, как рука Люка начала дрожать, лицо скривилось. Он будто бы вел напряженную внутреннюю борьбу и проигрывал. Неожиданно он вскрикнул, неведомая сила отбросила его назад. Хан тут же перестал изображать из себя покалеченного и поднялся на ноги, Лея прекратила его отчитывать. Оба бросились к Люку. Тот с трудом сел, посмотрел вокруг широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами.

— Что случилось? Что ты видел? — спросила Лея.

— Ничего. Ничего конкретного. Здесь есть что-то злое, на планете, в этих храмах, в самих стенах, и оно хочет вырваться на волю, — прошептал Люк.

— Оно убивает людей? — поинтересовался Хан.

— Нет. Как бы это описать? Есть много видов зла. Тот, Кто Бродит По Ночам, действует целенаправленно, а то, что заперто в храмах… ненавидит все и всех, оно жаждет крови и боли, и страха.

Хан и Лея обменялись взглядами.

— На Явине всегда было так весело или древнее зло специально ждало нашего появления? — пожелал знать он.

— Хотя моя просьба невыполнима, но не веди себя как идиот, — парировала принцесса. — Люк, ты нашел Того, Кто Бродит По Ночам?

— Нет, в джунглях слишком много жизни, я не могу отличить человека от животного или большого дерева, прости, — покачал головой Люк.

— Ничего. Попытаться стоило, — Лея положила руку ему на плечо. — Уверена, когда-нибудь ты научишься различать даже мошкару в лесу.

Улыбнувшись, Люк кивнул. Он вовсе не разделял уверенность Леи в своих способностях. То, что он видел, те, кто вышел ему навстречу, показали ему, как мало он еще знает и умеет. День был жаркий, как и все прочие на этих широтах, но Люк чувствовал, что его знобит.

— Ладно, хватит на сегодня мистики, поднимайся, — Хан хлопнул его по плечу и помог встать. — Тебе бы душ принять, ты мокрый насквозь.

Похоже, Лея поставила себе целью ни в чем не соглашаться с Ханом. 

— Какой душ? Посмотри, он же бледный как смерть, — вскипела она. — Люк, тебе нужно показаться врачу. Пойдем, я провожу тебя.

Так Люк оказался перед выбором, кого из друзей обидеть отказом. 

— Со мной все в порядке, правда. Это временная слабость. Она всегда возникает, когда я использую Силу, но быстро проходит. Но я обязательно схожу к доктору Басили, обещаю. Только сполоснусь немного, а то от меня пахнет, ему будет неприятно, — ответил Люк.

Как ему показалось, он хорошо подобрал слова и выразил благодарность за заботу. Но по лицам друзей понял, что в искусстве компромисса еще не достиг мастерства: Лея обиделась и надула губы, а Хан пошел провожать Люка до освежителя с видом триумфатора.

Время шло к обеду. Обычно в этот час очереди в освежители были самыми короткими или отсутствовали вообще. Люк счел это благоприятным обстоятельством. Ему хотелось подольше постоять под струями воды, согреться, дать воде унести усталость и темные образы, наполнившие его сознание. Он не слишком внимательно слушал болтовню Хана о непредсказуемости женщин, лишь поддакивал время от времени и вставял подходящие вопросы: «Да ну? Неужели? Как же так?». В переодевалке им встретился только один боец, он уже выходил, вытирая голову полотенцем.

— Надеюсь, ты не израсходовал всю воду? — бросил ему Хан.

Тот не ответил и ушел.

Из душевой доносился шум льющейся воды, но, похоже, занята была только одна кабина.

— Повезло тебе, пацан, — сказал Хан, сел на лавку спиной к Люку, чтобы не смущать его, и снова завел свое: — Ведь вот какая штука получается. Если ты слишком настырный, женщинам это не нравится. Если слишком деликатный, они принимают это за отсутствие интереса. Как правило, мне удается найти середину, но Лея… Лея — это что-то. Я никак не могу понять, на какой банте к ней подъехать.

— Не могу поверить, что ты говоришь это всерьез, — усмехнулся Люк.

— А что такого? Или я недостаточно хорош для нее? — обиделся Хан.

— Да как тебе сказать… — неопределенно протянул Люк и пошел к душевым, шлепая по полу босыми ногами. — Она же принцесса, вот и ждет настоящего принца. Обходительного и культурного парня, с образованием, из хорошей семьи. Я знал одну такую девушку, ее отец держал заправку… Хан!

— Ну что там с тобой? Поскользнулся, что ли?

— Здесь доктор Басили, он мертв!

Соло поспешил к душевым и убедился, что Люк говорит правду. Доктор Басили сидел на полу, широко расставив ноги и наклонив голову влево, с удивленным выражением лица. На стене позади него тянулась широкая красная полоса. Кровь и кусочки мозгов были и на кранах, на смесителе, на полу, утекали в сток. Хан выругался. Натянув рукав рубашки на кулак, он выключил воду и пошел искать Конклина.

— Вы хорошо его рассмотрели? — спросил Конклин, когда с осмотром места происшествия было покончено и дроиды унесли тело врача.

— Нет, он вытирал голову полотенцем, лица было не видно, — произнес Люк.

Они с Ханом сидели на скамье в раздевалке, и каждый недоумевал, как они могли болтать о чепухе и пропустить убийство.

— Другие отличительные признаки — рост, телосложение, одежда? — выпытывал Конклин.

— Да какие там отличительные признаки?! — вскипел Хан. — Он был в форме, довольно высокий, худощавый.

— Хорошо, мы поищем мужчин, подходящих под описание.

— Вы говорите так, будто мы тут шулера ловим. По базе расхаживает убийца! Это не несчастные случаи, не какой-то зверь. Это человек из плоти и крови.

— Которого вы упустили, — Конклин осадил Хана.

— Но мы же не знали! Мы и подумать не могли, — вступился за друга Люк.

— Кстати, об этом. Я думал, джедаи чувствуют такие вещи, как жизнь и смерть, — Конклин изо всех сил старался, чтобы это не звучало надменно или саркастично, но получалось не очень хорошо.

— Вообще да, но я… Я очень устал утром и плохо себя чувствовал и пропустил сигнал, наверное.

— Только не надо валить все на Люка. Он вам не детектор лжи и дурных намерений. Вы отвечаете за безопасность базы, вот и работайте, — Хан ткнул Конклина пальцем в грудь для эффекта.

«Похоже, эти двое славно спелись», — подумал тот, но не стал развивать мысль. Как всегда, личная жизнь обитателей базы его не касалась, пока она не принимала криминальный оборот.

— Я буду работать, а вы пока соблюдайте осторожность. Вы нашли тело, а это всегда выглядит немного подозрительно, — сдержанно проговорил Конклин.

— Вы же не считаете, что это мы сделали? — Люк уставился на него, как испуганный зверек.

— Пока я ничего не считаю. Но на базе полно перепуганных мнительных людей, готовых подозревать чужаков. Они работали бок о бок много месяцев и давно уладили между собой все конфликты. И тут появляетесь вы. Мало ли что у вас в голове? Никто вас не знает. Когда начались исчезновения, вас стали побаиваться.

Сложив руки на груди, Хан хмыкнул.

— Хороший же прием нам тут оказали. Бедный Чуи теперь не выходит из корабля, — пробормотал он себе под нос. 

— И правильно делает. Тот, Кто Бродит По Ночам, здорово всех напугал. Что касается вас, капитан, то я советую вам последовать его примеру. Люк, вам тоже лучше лишний раз не показываться. Вдруг еще какая беда случится, а ваша жизнь слишком ценна, чтобы ею разбрасываться, — сказал Конклин.  
.  
Каким бы простачком ни был Люк, но смысл слов Конклина до него дошел: их с Ханом поместили под домашний арест до выяснения обстоятельств и во избежание попыток мщения.

Расставшись с ними, Конклин объявил общий сбор персонала. Осмотрев всех, он нашел четверых бойцов, подходящих под туманное описание Хана, но у тех оказалось непробиваемое алиби на момент совершения преступления. Тогда он расширил круг поисков и успел поговорить почти с половиной базы, когда на комлинк поступило сообщение: корабли для эвакуации наконец прибыли.


	6. Глава 5. День пятый

Редко когда повстанцы ожидали эвакуации так, как сейчас. Обычный враг — имперские войска — был хорошо знаком. Неизвестность на грани мистики пугала. Погрузка шла быстро. Часть оборудования пришлось бросить, чтобы не подвергать персонал угрозе. Хотя в последний день на Явине Тот, Кто Бродит По Ночам, никого не тронул, люди продолжали украдкой поглядывать на джунгли с тревогой. 

Люк разрывался между желанием лететь к новой базе на крестокрыле и желанием осмотреть изнутри эвакуационный корабль, созданный мастерами с Мон-Кала. Точку во внутренней борьбе поставило решение командования: все уцелевшие истребители и прочая мелкая техника будет погружена на борт головного судна. В назначенный час Люк сел за штурвал и вывел свой крестокрыл на площадку перед храмом. Справа от него тот же маневр проделывал Ведж Антиллес. Мощные двигатели взревели, истребитель рванулся вверх, унося Люка прочь от ужасов Явина IV. Перед ним уже была следующая цель — крейсер мон-каламари. Люк пролетел вдоль светло-серого гиганта, чтобы ощутить его размеры. Его охватил восторг. Корабль был старый, местами довольно ветхий, но тогда Люк этого еще не знал. Крейсер казался ему символом мощи Альянса, твердым и незыблемым залогом будущих побед. Когда первое знакомство с судном завершилось, голос Веджа по каналу связи напомнил, что их ждут на борту. Пришлось Люку признаться, что он не заметил на гладкой поверхности крейсера ангара для посадки. Ведж беззлобно обозвал его неотесанным фермером и велел следовать за ним. Подражая маневрам Антиллеса, Люк успешно совершил посадку в ангаре.

Там уже царило оживление, как на шаум-хайском рынке рогатого скота в базарный день. С грузовозов спускали ящики с оборудованием и запасами. Одну ховер-платформу заело, ящик с нее съехал, покосился и встал враспор, преграждая путь другим. Несколько дроидов, понукаемые людьми, пытались вернуть его в нормальное положение и либо вытащить из грузовоза, либо впихнуть внутрь. Челноки прилетели и улетали, выбросив на палубу пассажиров. Те сразу же разбредались в разные стороны. Похоже, каждый знал, куда идти и что делать. Только Люку никто этого не сказал. Тем не менее ему хотелось влиться в людское море, брести в нем в надежде, что его выбросит на жилую палубу. 

Люк снял шлем и уже стал выбираться из крестокрыла, когда заметил в толпе знакомый профиль.

— Хан? Хан! — крикнул он и замахал рукой.

Соло обернулся и направился к нему, огибая потоки людей и грузов.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил Люк.

— Да вот увязался посмотреть, как вы тут будете жить. Времени еще полно, — небрежно ответил Хан.

— Тогда давай осмотрим корабль вместе?

Соло кивнул, но как-то неуверенно. Люк догадывался, что он притащился на борт, чтобы попрощаться с Леей, и, вероятно, поджидал ее. Но ее нигде не было видно. Причина, по которой Люк предложил им прогуляться вместе, состояла в том, что ему было неловко бродить по кораблю в одиночестве. С ним как-то веселее. К тому же они тоже не попрощались как следует. И, как верно заметил Хан, времени действительно много. Он еще успеет и сходить на экскурсию, и поговорить с Леей, и сесть на последний челнок, и вернуться на «Сокол». В ангаре им пришлось двигаться в густом людском потоке, прижавшись практически вплотную друг к другу и к идущим впереди и позади. В расходящихся в разные стороны коридорах поток начал редеть, и вскоре они уже шли свободно, рассматривая внутренний дизайн.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывал на крейсере мон-каламари? — спросил Люк.

— Нет, но я был на их кораблях поменьше. Архитектура примерно такая же, — ответил Хан. — Их корабли похожи между собой, но во всей галактике не найдешь двух одинаковых. Отчасти поэтому их считают самыми красивыми и элегантными.

— Это действительно так.

— Но на них сложно набрать экипаж. Они строятся с расчетом на зрение и анатомию мон-каламари, другие расы с ними не справятся. Кроме того, поскольку каждый корабль уникален, то на мостике от одного к другому меняется даже расположение сенсоров, анализаторов, панелей управления, станций связи и прочей электроники.

— Звучит не очень практично.

— А то! Собственно, поэтому Империя не хочет иметь с ними дело.

Люк крутил головой, рассматривая все вокруг, глазея на проходящих мимо солдат, техников, рабочих и экипаж разных рас. Расписывая достоинства и недостатки кораблей, Хан шел вперед и думал о своем. Вдруг он заметил, что Люк больше не следует за ним. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Люк стоит посреди коридора с потерянным видом и сверлит взглядом спину какого-то солдата.

— Эй, ты уснул или как? — окликнул его Хан.

— Ты заметил?

— Что?

— Тот старик, — Люк указал на солдата, который нес на плече большой ящик и довольно быстро удалялся от них. — На нем сапоги имперского офицера.

— На мне тоже. Что с того? Не будь таким наивным, Люк. Альянс ворует у Империи не только оружие и припасы. Если старику удалось снять новые сапоги с какого-нибудь имперца, ему повезло.

— Дело не только в сапогах. Я почувствовал в нем что-то… что-то страшное и злое. От него исходит тьма. Этот человек замышляет преступление или уже его совершил.

Между тем солдат скрылся за поворотом. 

— С определенной точки зрения мы все здесь преступники. Ну пришил этот старик пару имперцев — что с того? 

Хан пытался казаться беззаботным, но тревога не давала ему покоя. Он вспомнил убийцу доктора Басили, которого они видели на Явине. Мог ли этот солдат оказаться тем человеком? Хан не был уверен, он не обратил на него внимания. Конклин уже опросил полбазы, может, и его тоже. Он обещал, что расследование продолжится и на борту корабля, но пока самым важным оставался факт — убийца по-прежнему на свободе. Видя, что Люк продолжает хмуриться, Хан сказал со вздохом:

— Ладно, парень, давай проверим твои подозрения. Пойдем в отдел снабжения и спросим про этого мужика, у них каждый человек на учете.

Чтобы добраться до отдела снабжения, пришлось поплутать по кораблю и несколько раз спросить дорогу. Наконец, им удалось найти неприметную дверь. Возле нее висел лист флимсипласта с написанным от руки текстом: «Отдел снабжения и учета человеческих ресурсов. Здесь только отмечаются. Распределение по жилым помещениям — в к. 386 (налево, дальше по коридору)». В кабинет, переделанный из двухместной каюты, впихнули три стола с кучей карт памяти и обшарпанными компьютерами на них. Внутри стоял безостановочный звон комлинков и клацание по клавиатуре. Нелюбезный клерк взглянул на Люка и сразу потребовал у него карточку регистрации и анкету.

— Нету у меня никакой анкеты, — испугался Люк.

— Так чего вы приперлись? Не тратьте мое время, возьмите анкету у дежурного и заполняйте, — прикрикнул на него клерк.

Хан сделал шаг вперед.

— Мы сюда не отмечаться пришли. Меня прислал Конклин для проверки одного человека из персонала по подозрению в убийстве, — заявил он, подражая официальным лицам из голофильмов, и Люк подивился, как ему удается так спокойно врать.

Клацание разом прекратилось.

— Какого человека? — спросил клерк.

— Имя нам неизвестно. Вот этот парень, — Хан указал на Люка, — единственный свидетель, только он может опознать возможного убийцу. Именем Альянса я приказываю вам оказать нам помощь в расследовании.

— Да-да, конечно. Сик, займись вот этими, — клерк перебросил стопку инфокарт на стол соседа справа и обратился к Люку слащавым тоном:— Итак, молодой человек, будьте добры описать подозреваемого, чтобы я мог поискать его в базе данных.

Люк описал высокого худого старика с бородой и грязной тряпкой в качестве повязки на глазу. Клерк задумался на минуту, начал вводить что-то в свой компьютер, посмотрел на экран и воскликнул:

— А, я его знаю. Это Паксилос Флос, один из старейших наших соратников. Он был профессором на Чандриле, его жену и дочь застрелили при разгоне мирного митинга, вот и пришел к нам. Он маленько того, — клерк покрутил пальцем у виска, — еле ноги таскает, а все же борется. 

— Покажите его голо, — потребовал Хан.

Клерк повернул к ним экран, на котором появилось изображение немолодого мужчины с резкими чертами лица и цепким взглядом единственного глаза.

— Ну как, это он? — спросил Соло.

— Похож, но я не уверен. Тут он моложе и бороды нет, — признался Люк.

— Есть еще люди, подходящие под описание? — Хан полностью вошел в роль и говорил, как старший инспектор центрального полицейского участка на Корусанте.

— На Явине — нет, — клерк покачал головой.

— Где нам его найти?

— Он уже приходил отмечаться, только не я его принимал. Ребята, кто принимал Паксилоса Флоса? Куда поселили? — заволновался клерк.

Его сосед справа поднял руку и, не отрываясь от монитора, буркнул: «В последней колонке смотри».

— Вот номер его каюты, — клерк отрезал кусок флимсипласта от чьей-то анкеты, нацарапал несколько цифр и вручил Хану. — Вообще-то он не тянет на убийцу. Вечно один сидит, с кодами возится, бормочет что-то под нос. Дело ваше, конечно, я его хорошо знаю, он и мухи не обидит. Проклинает Империю, не без этого, но дальше слов не заходит. Все никак не отойдет от смерти семьи.

— Спасибо, вы нам очень помогли, — сказал Соло и подтолкнул Люка к выходу.

— Что скажешь? Ты слышал историю старика. Это похоже на то ощущение «исходящей от него тьмы», что ты почувствовал? — спросил Хан, когда они уже шли по коридору.

— Да, наверное… — замялся Люк.

— Мы, конечно, можем поговорить с ним, если хочешь.

— Нет, не нужно тревожить его. Должно быть, мне просто показалось. Понимаешь, это очень сложно, когда вокруг столько людей со своими мыслями, чувствами и намерениями. Я не всегда могу разобраться, где их прошлое, а где — будущее.

— Ничего, научишься. А как научишься, будешь на раз-два выбивать дерьмо из имперцев, — ухмыльнулся Хан, смял кусок флимсипласта и бросил в ближайший мусоросборник.

* * *

Когда корабль с выжившими повстанцами ушел в гиперпространство, Лея наконец-то смогла отдохнуть. Почти сутки она провела на ногах и теперь чувствовала себя безмерно усталой. Она ненавидела перебазирование. Раньше она только изредка принимала в нем участие, ведь она была принцесса и сенатор, ее место на Корусанте. Она понимала, что теперь ей придется привыкнуть к частым сменами баз. Сбор и укладка оборудования, поиск транспорта, организация перевозок грузов и персонала, поиск подходящих планет станут частью ее новой жизни. На сей раз к ним добавились массовые смерти на базе, Тот, Кто Бродит По Ночам, спор с Ханом… 

Позже. Она подумает о нем позже. Пока достаточно того, что он согласился лететь с повстанцами хотя бы до места встречи с основным флотом. Лее едва хватило сил, чтобы раздеться. Она заснула, едва голова коснулась подушки.

Она проснулась от того, что включился свет возле ее кровати. Лея поморщилась, вяло попыталась закрыть глаза ладонью. Потом до нее дошло: свет не включается сам по себе. Она открыла глаза. Горела лампа на тумбочке возле кровати, остальная часть каюты была погружена во тьму. И в этой тьме вырисовывался чей-то силуэт.

— Как вы вошли? Кто вы? — спросила Лея, стараясь не выдать страха.

— Ты знаешь, кто я.

На мгновение Лее показалось, что она спит и видит страшный сон. Этот голос… Нет, не может быть! Он был на Звезде Смерти, он умер, умер, умер! И все же он стоял перед ней, человек из ее кошмаров, гранд-мофф Таркин. Его лицо еще больше осунулось, казалось, скулы вот-вот прорвут кожу, один глаз закрывала повязка, но это, без сомнений, был он. Словно в кошмарном сне, Лея хотела закричать, но не могла. Как ему удалось выжить? Из-за игры света казалось, что единственный глаз Таркина светится, как у кошки. Не в силах отвести взгляд от этого страшного глаза, от этого кошмарного лица, Лея интуитивно потянулась к тумбочке, на которой лежал комлинк. Но не успела ее рука проделать и половины пути, как Таркин бросился на нее, беззвучно и стремительно, как дикий зверь. Его пальцы сомкнулись у нее на горле… И тут Лея с ужасом поняла, что он не душит ее — во всяком случае, не до смерти, — а лишь придерживает, чтобы испугалась и не дергалась. Осознав это, Лея изо всех сил начала выбиваться, пинаться, царапаться, лишь бы отогнать этот оживший кошмар. Часть ее сознания по-прежнему отказывалась принять реальность происходящего. Таркин был мертв — эта мысль приносила ей успокоение все последние дни. Первая месть за Альдераан свершилась. Отомщен он будет лишь тогда, когда Империя перестанет существовать, а ее лидеры встанут на колени и начнут молить о пощаде. То, что погубивший миллионы ее соотечественников Таркин жив, пугало Лею больше всего. Пока он дышит, никто в галактике не может чувствовать себя в безопасности. Эти мысли промелькнули в ее голове в мгновение ока. О других она подумает позже. Пока на повестке дня стояла ее безопасность. Левой рукой Таркин прижимал ее к постели с удивительной для его возраста и комплекции силой. Лею пугало, что она не могла видеть его правую руку. В ней мог быть вибронож или бластер, или… Лея почувствовала, как кольнуло в левом боку, но не придала этому значения. Ей не хватало воздуха, она не могла кричать, но самое странное — несмотря на борьбу, Таркин не отпускал ее и не убивал. Он не реагировал на ее атаки, не изменил позы, даже лицо у него осталось тем же мрачно-торжественным, хотя его покрывали царапины от ее ногтей. И вдруг ноги Леи похолодели и повисли. Она пыталась побольнее пнуть Таркина, но ноги отказывались ей повиноваться.

— Что?.. — едва смогла прохрипеть она, а хотела спросить: «Что вы со мной сделали?».

— Мышечный релаксант в смеси с нервным парализатором, моя дорогая, — ответил Таркин и улыбнулся.

Каждое раскатистое «р» воспринималось ею как похоронный звон, и смысл его слов не сразу дошел до нее. Таркин поднес к лицу пустой шприц, чтобы она могла как следует его рассмотреть. «Так вот что было в его руке», — отстраненно подумала Лея. Такого объема хватило бы, чтобы парализовать банту, не то что хрупкую девушку. Не таким Лея видела свой конец. Нет, только не так! Последним усилием она вцепилась в жилистую шею Таркина, с отвращением почувствовала под пальцами его морщинистую кожу, но ей было уже все равно — только бы хватило сил, только бы задушить его, только бы забрать с собой… 

С презрительной усмешкой Таркин сбросил с себя ее руки. Сейчас Лея не смогла бы свернуть шею даже птенцу. Руки стали такими же бесчувственными, как ноги. Холод и онемение различались по ее телу; когда они достигнут сердца, она умрет. Где же справедливость? Где хваленая Сила, которая помогает чистым сердцем борцам за правое дело? Слеза беспомощной ярости скатилась по щеке, и Лея тут же захотела втянуть ее назад. Перед Таркином она не заплачет, нет, никогда. Более воспитанный человек притворился бы, что не заметил этого. Но не Таркин. Ни для кого не было секретом, что его манеры и сдержанность сравнимы с шелковым бантиком на шее крайт-дракона. Он провел пальцем по щеке Леи, собирая соленую влагу, положил палец в рот и пососал его с таким видом, будто пробовал на вкус редкое кушанье. Если бы Лея могла поднять голову, она бы плюнула ему в лицо.

— Должен признать, ваше высочество, вы держались храбро, — светским тоном произнес Таркин. — И вы, и ваши родители были достойными противниками. Повстанцам будет вас очень не хватать, правда, продлится это недолго. В конце концов победа достанется Империя. Жаль, что вы этого уже не увидите. Покончить с вами лично, при стечении народа, принесло бы мне истинное наслаждение. Но придется оставить это между нами.

Сотни дерзких, горьких, обидных слов готовы были сорваться с языка Леи, но Таркин прижал палец к ее губам и шикнул на нее, как на ребенка. Что бы она отдала, лишь бы иметь достаточно сил, чтобы откусить этот палец.

Без сомнения, Таркин рассчитывал сделать вид, что принцесса умерла во сне от пережитых страданий. Он подобрал с пола, водрузил на место и слегка примял подушку, которая упала во время борьбы. С отвращением Лея смотрела, как он поворачивает ее тело, располагает голову, руки и ноги так, чтобы они выглядели естественно. Кто бы мог подумать, что счастьем может быть ничего не ощущать. Лее казалось, она бы умерла от отвращения, если бы почувствовала прикосновения рук Таркина. В довершение гранд-мофф укрыл ее одеялом и потрепал по волосам — бережно, что особенно бесило. Затем он достал из кармана чистую салфетку, каких много в медотсеке, и подложил ее под правую руку Леи, затем извлек из кармана стилос и его острым концом начал выскребать из-под ногтей принцессы кусочки содранной с его лица кожи, волос и прочих биологических остатков. Потом повторил операцию с левой рукой. Лея смогла издать лишь слабый звук протеста. Сознание ее уже затуманивалось, но она понимала: не останется никаких улик, ни у кого не возникнет даже мысли о том, что ее смерть не была естественной. Если только проведут вскрытие… Но никто не дерзнет потрошить принцессу, да и та смесь, которую ей впрыснул Таркин, наверняка растворится без следа к тому, времени, как ее хватятся. Уж об этом-то он позаботился в первую очередь. Внезапно ее пронзила догадка: что, если череда смертей на Явине вовсе не случайна? Она похолодела при мысли о том, что всего один человек мог собственноручно убить столько народа.

Закончив организовывать пространство вокруг Леи, Таркин подошел к зеркалу, снял перчатку, достал из кармана тюбик с заживляющей мазью и начал равномерно наносить ее на царапины на лице и шее. К завтрашнему дню от них не останется и следа. Лея заметила, как тяжело стало дышать, но не была уверена, чему это приписать: омертвению легких или кипящей в ней ярости. Ее враг не только одержал над ней верх. Повстанцы сами везут его на новую базу, о которой он сможет сообщить имперцам или лично расправиться с ее обитателями. Последнее, конечно, станет для него «истинным удовольствием».

Покончив с нанесением мази, Таркин сел на кровать рядом с Леей, чтобы она хорошо его видела. Ее глаза метали молнии, и это его забавляло. Прежде чем уйти, он хотел убедиться, что яд подействовал. И доставить принцессе пару неприятных минут напоследок. 

— Право, вы такая милая, когда злитесь, — светским тоном сообщил он. — Мне следовало бы жениться на вас, пока была возможность, и каждый день наслаждаться этим злобным личиком и криками бессилия из-за невозможности что-либо изменить, на что-либо повлиять. Такой аттракцион стоил риска.

Последним воспоминанием, которое унесла из жизни принцесса Лея, стало изуродованное лицо Таркина с насмешливой улыбкой на губах и мысль: «Я проиграла».


	7. Эпилог

Поразительно, какой переполох люди устраивают из-за чьей-то смерти. Когда умерла принцесса Лея, на борту голосили все. Даже Таркину, чтобы не выделяться, пришлось ходить со скорбным видом и периодически смахивать скупые слезы, но в душе он ликовал. Те, кого он убил до сих пор, — лишь пешки, ничего не значащие фигуры. Он убеждал себя, будто сокращает численность противника, но отлично знал, что это ложь. Ему нравилось убивать их одного за другим, подстраивать несчастные случаи, пугать тех, кто еще жив. Большинство из них даже не успевали понять, что с ними произошло и кому они этим обязаны. Но Лея — совсем другое дело. Ее страх, сменившийся гневом, потешил самолюбие Таркина. Смотреть, как жизнь покидает ее, оказалось более увлекательным занятием, чем он предполагал. 

Все на борту оплакивали ее. Но никто из этих людей и инородцев не пролил ни единой слезы над имперскими солдатами и офицерами, погибшими на Звезде Смерти. Таркин ни на секунду об этом не забывал. Слыша крики, плач и стенания, он думал, что дает им почувствовать то же, что ощущали сейчас миллионы семей по всей Империи. 

Звезда Смерти. Диаметр — восемьдесят километров. Личный состав – миллион двести семь тысяч человек. Самое грозное оружие Империи. И оно исчезло в один миг из-за ошибки в расчетах. Когда вернется на Корусант, Таркин собирался тщательнейшим образом расследовать этот инцидент. Из-за ошибки в расчетах погибло много достойных людей. Искаженные мукой лица адмиралов и генералов, капитанов и полковников вставали перед внутренним взором Таркина и вызывали к мщению. Миллион двести семь тысяч человек. Даже лорд Вейдер не смог пережить взрыв боевой станции. Гранд-мофф не видел тела и не получил извещения о его смерти, но выживание Вейдера казалось статистически маловероятным. Так повезти может только одному человеку из нескольких миллионов, и Таркин взял всю удачу себе.

События того дня вставали перед ним снова и снова, добавив груз неприятных воспоминаний. Он много лет не видел приятных снов. В лучшем случае он просыпался с пустой головой. В худшем — всю ночь видел Цитадель или другие неприятные вещи. То ему снилось, что он заперт в камере и кто-то вот-вот придет пытать его. Было темно и душно, и грязно, и Таркин снова видел на стенах следы засохшей крови, которые оставили его предшественники. Стоило рассказать то, о чем его спрашивали, и он был бы свободен — во сне он четко это знал. Но он также знал, что никогда не заговорит. Ночь за ночью он заново повторял выбор, который сделал много лет назад. И готовился понести наказание за упрямство. Во сне никто так никогда и не приходил, но предчувствие боли сводило его с ума. 

Иногда Таркин видел коридоры Цитадели. Вокруг выли сирены, был слышен цокот ног дроидов — его побег обнаружили. Но он отстал от основной группы и должен догнать, должен найти их. Но он не в силах бежать, он словно прирос к одному месту и не может шевельнуться. А шаги дроидов все ближе и ближе — стук металла по металлу, — слышались команды и механические голоса, твердящие: «Понял-понял». 

Иногда во сне Таркин брел по лесу и умирал от голода. В животе было так пусто, что он громко урчал, а из-за деревьев вдруг появлялись родственники, тянули руки к Таркину, хватали за одежду и кричали: «Мы хотим есть! Накорми нас! Мы голодаем!». Но великий гранд-мофф ничего не мог им дать, даже самого себя — настолько он был худ и слаб. Он пытался охотиться, но звери избегали его ловушек или ломали их. Он судорожно хватал ягоды и плоды на деревьях, но они тут же превращались в песок, который просачивался сквозь пальцы. Когда голод совсем одолевал его, он бросался на какого-нибудь внезапно появлявшегося из ниоткуда человека, рвал ему горло голыми руками, впивался зубами в его мясо; он вспарывал человеку живот, все ел и ел его внутренности и никак не мог насытиться. И когда Таркин бросал взгляд на лицо убитого, тот вдруг превращался в его мать или отца, или кого-то из самых близких родственников, и он обливался слезами, но не мог перестать поедать свою родню, потому что был голоден, так страшно голоден…

Иногда убитым оказывался Император, и тогда Таркина обступали первые лица Империи, кричали, что он предатель и убийца, срывали с него ранговую пластину, плевали в лицо, а ему нечем было защититься. А Император лежал перед ним с выпотрошенным животом, смеялся и говорил: «Да, Таркин, это ты меня убил, ты меня подвел, без тебя я бы добился большего». И вот они уже не в лесу, а на площади перед дворцом на Корусанте. Вокруг бушевала толпа, люди размахивали палками и кричали: «Дайте нам убийцу Императора!». Таркин стоял перед ними голый, лишенный всякого достоинства, только пытался прикрыться руками, а все гоготали и показывали на него пальцами, и ему было так страшно, как никогда в жизни. 

Повторяющиеся сны преследовали его. Их было много, очень много, больше, чем способен вынести человек. Теперь к ним добавился еще один сюжет, но, в отличие от прежних снов, он был полностью реален. Таркин стоял на мостике Звезды Смерти, его просили эвакуироваться, но гордыня не давала ему это сделать. Он следил, как заряжается главное орудие, — до чего медленно росла полоска на датчике! — но сразу заметил, что что-то не так. Где-то внизу нарастала вибрация. Такого прежде не было. Чутье охотника подсказало ему: надо бежать, куда угодно, но скорее, скорее, со всех ног. Едва кто-то крикнул «Прямое попадание!», как Таркин сорвался с места и бросился прочь с мостика. Где-то в ангаре ждал его шаттл, но добраться до него уже не было возможности. С нижних уровней шел гул, и гранд-мофф хорошо знал этот звук: что-то взрывается, одну за другой палубы боевой станции охватывает огонь, разрушение, паника, смерть. Таркин бежал, не вполне понимая куда, повинуясь инстинкту. В коридоре застыли люди. Они замерли, как статуи, и прислушивались к непонятному грохоту и треску. Вероятно, вид бегущего со всех ног гранд-моффа изрядно их напугал. Таркину было наплевать. Коридор казался бесконечным.

— Губернатор, стойте! — раздался молодой голос за спиной.

Если бы кто-нибудь взялся его остановить, Таркин убил бы его на месте. Но окликнувший его уже бежал рядом и, задыхаясь, кричал что-то о запасном спасательном ангаре, об истребителе… Таркин затормозил, повернулся к молодому офицеру, оказавшемуся одним из его многочисленных адъютантов, и заставил его повторить.

— Рядом с главным мостиком есть запасной ангар, вы его прошли, — говорил запыхавшийся юноша. — Меня туда отправили прогреть для вас истребитель. Пожалуйста, идемте, я покажу.

Как любезно с его стороны было сказать «вы его прошли», вместо «вы пропустили его, пока бежали сломя голову». Таркин позволил отвести себя в маленький ангар, в котором стоял всего один СИД-истребитель. В считанные секунды он преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от истребителя, взобрался по лестнице, начал спускаться в кабину… и вспомнил об адъютанте. Тот стоял на палубе и не делал никаких попыток последовать за гранд-моффом.

— Забирайтесь быстрее, здесь хватит места на двоих, — крикнул ему Таркин.

— Я не могу, сэр, это ваш истребитель, — ответил тот.

— Не валяйте дурака!

— Правда не могу, сэр. Сначала кто-то должен отключить защитное поле.

Гул стоял такой, что Таркин с трудом разбирал его слова. Понимая бесполезность споров, адъютант подбежал к панели на стене и начал возиться с ней, после чего подал рукой условный сигнал: путь свободен, можно вылетать. Мысленно Таркин поблагодарил его и рванул вперед. Он не заботился о том, что снаружи еще идет бой, не думал о том, куда отправится, если выживет. Скорее, скорее, подальше отсюда — он выжимал из истребителя все, на что тот был способен.

В космосе нет звука. Таркин понимал, что это невозможно, но все же ему казалось, что он услышал взрыв, который уничтожил Звезду Смерти. То, что происходило потом, он помнил смутно. Ударная волна зацепила его СИД, на короткий срок вывела из строя электронику. Его болтало и крутило, казалось, несколько часов. В какой-то момент организм взбунтовался против такого обращения и избавился от содержимого желудка. Тряска и вращение от этого, разумеется, не прекратились. Потом наступила темнота, а, когда Таркин очнулся, он был уже на земле. В кабине стояла кислая вонь рвоты и пахло горелой проводкой. Индикатор справа мигал и пронзительно пищал. Сквозь разбитый иллюминатор Таркин видел поломанные деревья и ворох зеленых листьев. Чтобы избавиться от сводящего с ума писка, он вылез из кабины, сел на землю и прислонился спиной к уцелевшему дереву. Голова кружилась и болела после падения, левый глаз заплыл и не открывался, тело ломило от перегрузок. Он еще не мог до конца осмыслить случившееся. Величайшее оружие в истории Империи уступило кучке латанных-перелатанных истребителей под управлением пилотов-недоучек. Как это случилось? По всем законам тактики преимущество было на стороне Империи. Постичь этого в тот момент Таркин не мог, а потому отбросил ненужные мысли и сосредоточился на первоочередной задаче — выживании. О собственном престиже найдется время позаботиться позже, когда он вернется к цивилизации. Пока надо было что-то делать. Это лучше, чем сидеть посреди джунглей в грязи, одиноким, брошенным и потерянным.

В истребителе оказался запас воды и провианта на несколько дней, аптечка, рюкзак, вибронож и бластер с двумя запасными магазинами, примитивный компас, маска для подводного плавания, термоодеяло, аварийный маячок и сигнальная ракетница с пятью зарядами. Предполагалось, что всем остальным имперский офицер должен обзавестись самостоятельно, если его не найдут за несколько дней. Или не съедят. О животном мире Явина IV Таркин не имел ни малейшего представления, исходил лишь из предположения на грани нелепой надежды, что он функционирует по тем же законам, что на знакомых ему мирах. Если только в джунглях не обитает особенно большой, умный и опасный вид хищников, который только и ждет появления отбившегося от группы человека. «Перестань! — велел себе Таркин. — Перестань сейчас же!». 

Прогнав мысли о диких зверях, он продолжил потрошить истребитель. Самым ценным для Таркина оказались показатели сканеров. При падении компьютер истребителя пытался сориентироваться, успел набросать карту района аварии и определить местонахождение ближайших построек. Это ему удалось. Менее чем в трех километрах от места крушения находилось скопление больших пирамидоподобных зданий и нечто похожее на посадочную площадку. Оценив ситуацию, Таркин вздохнул. Истребитель пришлось сжечь: в такой близости от базы врага его могли обнаружить, почти целый СИД без пилота возбудил бы подозрения. Выгрузив все полезное, Таркин слил остатки топлива, обрызгал ими кабину и поджег. Огонь вспыхнул сразу, охватил истребитель и потихоньку начал перебираться на близлежащие деревья и кусты. Гранд-мофф закинул рюкзак на спину и зашагал по направлению к базе повстанцев. Может статься, пожар подпортит им праздничное настроение. Таркин спалил бы всю планету вместе с ними, если б мог. Пока же он собирался отправить на тот свет столько повстанцев, сколько сумеет.

В таком расположении духа пребывал Таркин, когда на полпути к базе услышал в кустах чей-то голос. Не теряя ни секунды, гранд-мофф нырнул под прикрытие упавшего дерева. Звук голоса становился громче, неизвестный приближался, уже можно было различить отдельные слова. Через минуту Таркин увидел врага — молодого человека в поношенном сером комбинезоне, вероятно, механика или техника повстанцев. Нетвердая походка говорила, что юноша явно навеселе, хорошее настроение подчеркивалось залихватской песенкой, которую он распевал во все горло. Механик подошел к большому дереву, покачнулся, ухватился за ствол, чтобы не упасть, и начал расстегивать комбинезон. Всего в нескольких метрах у него за спиной притаился Таркин и негодовал: миллион двести семь тысяч человек погибли, а этот мерзавец стоит здесь и напевает. Гранд-моффа охватила такая ярость, что он едва помнил, как подобрал с земли так удачно валявшийся там оплавленный обломок Звезды Смерти внушительного размера, как занес его над головой механика и ударил со всей силы, свалив с ног, а потом бил до тех пор, пока голова парня не превратилась в кровавое месиво. Лишь спустя некоторое время к гранд-моффу вернулась способность мыслить трезво. Чтобы повстанцы не подняли тревогу, надо было инсценировать несчастный случай. Таркин забрал средства связи повстанца и аптечку, положил тело и орудие убийства так, чтобы все выглядело естественно, и скрылся в джунглях. С этого момента он взял за правило делать вылазки на базу врага, устраивать диверсии, убивать предателей днем и ночью, чтобы они трястись от страха. Один-два несчастных случая статистически возможны, а вот пять наводят на мысль о заговоре или вмешательстве мистических сил. Поскольку повстанцы считали, что они — единственные разумные существа на Явине, им и в голову не могло прийти, что кто-то из имперцев мог спастись, и Таркин использовал их незнание.

Первая ночь выдалась трудной. До заката гранд-мофф уже немного разведал местность и приметил место для сна. Ему надо было только туда вернуться. В тропиках ночь спускалась быстро. До места ночлега оставалось еще пара сотен метров пути, а Таркин уже ничего не видел в темноте. Он шел по тропе, во всяком случае, так казалось, пока он не оступился и не покатился кубарем в возникший из ниоткуда овраг. Оказавшись на дне, он встал на четвереньки и попробовал ползти, жидкая вонючая грязь хлюпала под руками и ногами. Вокруг стояла непроглядная темень, сквозь густую листву даже звезд было не видно. Определить высоту склона, местоположение оврага и прежнее направление движения казалось невозможным. Чернота показалась всеобъемлющей, бесконечной, она смыкалась над ним, вокруг него, проникала в легкие с воздухом и тошнотворными миазмами. Казалось, он застрял в непроглядном мраке космоса, как тогда, в истребителе, когда он не понимал, куда летит, знал только одно направление — подальше отсюда. Определенно, во всей галактике не было еще такой темной ночи, такого холодного и сырого ночного воздуха. 

Сквозь бешеный шум крови в ушах Таркин различил плеск воды справа от себя и пополз к нему. Вскоре его рука попала в леденящий кожу поток, пальцы ушли в илистое дно. По крайней мере, теперь он не умер бы от жажды. Пугливая частица ума, которую он изживал всю жизнь, но так и не добил до конца, настаивала, чтобы он остался на месте, пока не рассветет. Тогда можно будет сориентироваться и решить, что делать дальше. Опыт однозначно говорил: ночью к реке на водопой приходят животные, в том числе хищники, оставаться здесь значило подвергнуть себя опасности. Вокруг раздавался шелест листьев, треск веток, шуршание и возня. Но определить, представляют ли они опасность, не было никакой возможности. Таркин почувствовал, как к сердцу подкрадывается страх. И тогда он сказал себе: «Я — Уилхафф Таркин, правитель Внешнего кольца. Что с того, что я ничего не вижу? Случались вещи и похуже. Я выберусь из этого криффова оврага и с этой криффовой планеты и сделаю это на ногах, а не на четвереньках, как животное». Он не ведал поражений ни военных, ни политических. И кучка повстанцев не могла тягаться с его прежними противниками. Никто и ничто не победит его, если он сам не позволит этого сделать. А это последнее, что входило в его планы. 

Выпрямившись во весь рост, он расправил плечи, гордо вскинул подбородок, словно его могли увидеть подчиненные, и начал пятиться от реки, рассчитывая рано или поздно наткнуться на склон оврага. Таркин знал, что он находится где-то рядом, нужно только найти его. Он вытянул назад руку и медленно ступал туда, где, по его представлениям, был склон. Через несколько шагов его пальцы уткнулись в холодную плотную землю. Придерживаясь за склон левой рукой, Таркин пошел вперед твердым шагом. Хорошо, что никто не видел его ползающим в грязи, — гордость запрещала ему даже помыслить о подобном. По счастью, ему не попался ни один корень или камень, за который можно было зацепиться. Если бы он упал и повредил ногу, это означало бы верную смерть. Но гнев Таркина был столь велик, что прогнал бы и саму Смерть. Через некоторое время склон пошел на убыль, Таркин смог взобраться на него и сориентироваться. Наплевав на опасность, он достал из рюкзака фонарь, включил его. Таркин сразу узнал поваленное дерево, мимо которого проходил днем, и груду камней возле него. Не так уж сильно он отдалился от выбранного места ночевки, просто темнота сыграла с ним злую шутку. Чтобы не привлечь хищников или повстанцев, гранд-мофф выключил фонарь. Он знал, где находится, и больше никогда не позволил бы себе потеряться.

Добравшись до ночлега, он почувствовал, что продрог. Хотя искушение было велико, Таркин не стал включать фонарь, чтобы осмотреть форму. Он и так представлял, как она выглядит: насквозь мокрая, в пятнах сажи, рвоты и грязи. Без малейшего сожаления он скинул ее, разделся догола, выпил микстуру для прогрева организма, завернулся в термоодеяло и попытался заснуть. Сон не шел. Таркин почувствовал, что совершенно измотан, что подобные эскапады ему уже не по возрасту. Ему приходилось уставать и раньше, даже сильнее, чем сейчас. Когда он учился выживать на Плато, он не позволил усталости остановить себя, хотя желание попросить прекратить испытания и вернуться домой возникало не раз. Не сдавался он и позже, когда учился, когда сражался с сепаратистами, когда стравливал своих соперников, когда Император проверял его верность, когда Вейдер испытывал его выносливость. Неужто на этот раз он не победит? Поражение было не в его натуре. Он отогнал трусливую мысль, что не сможет осуществить месть. Перед глазами стояло лицо его адъютанта. Таркин напряг память, но так и не смог вспомнить имя человека, который спас ему жизнь. Что-то на «П»… Или на «Г»? Бесполезно. Таркин махнул на это рукой. Важно только то, что он помнил лицо парня, а найти его фамилию сможет и позже, по архивам. 

Таркин заворочался, чтобы сучок не так сильно давил на поясницу. Он решил воспользоваться бессонницей, чтобы продумать план. Чтобы добраться до станции связи и послать сигнал имперскому флоту, ему пришлось бы вырезать всех повстанцев на базе. Мысль об этом приятно будоражила, но он понимал, что ее реализация затруднительна. И тут он вспомнил подслушанные переговоры повстанцев. Они не раз упоминали о перебазировании и кораблях для эвакуации. Усталость как рукой сняло. Вырезать всех, кого можно, не привлекая внимания, притвориться одним из них, проникнуть на корабль, добраться до новой базы, оттуда послать сигнал имперскому флоту — и уничтожить повстанцев раз и навсегда. Конечно, это еще не победа, но шанс. Годится для начала. Продумывая организацию несчастных случаев для повстанцев, Таркин не заметил, как задремал.

Дальше все было просто. Повстанцы расслабились и попадались в его ловушки, как дети. Имея четкий план, он позволил вдохновению и удаче вести себя, на ходу выдумывая новые способы умерщвления людей и инородцев. Он уже знал, что история про Того, Кто Бродит По Ночам обеспечит ему продолжительную овацию в офицерском салоне, когда он вернется к цивилизации. А требовалось лишь убить пару зверей, снять с них шкуры, вырвать зубы и когти — из этого гранд-мофф соорудил такую накидку-пугало, что повстанцы замирали на месте и мочились в штаны. Таркин не ночевал в одном и том же месте дважды, предпочитал спать на ветвях, привязавшись к дереву, ведь люди всегда смотрят под ноги и нечасто — вверх. Пища, скудная и грубая, поддерживала жизнь, этого ему было довольно. 

Изучая повадки обитателей базы, он заодно приглядывался к ним, выбирал, чью личность примет, когда прибудут корабли для эвакуации. Так он наметил особую жертву. Это был пожилой мужчина интеллигентного вида, похожий на юриста или учителя. Если бы не черная повязка на левом глазу и щетина, придававшие ему вид лихого пирата, казалось, что он выбрался в отпуск в турпоход по джунглям. Он был неразговорчив, держался в стороне от всех, да никто особо и не спешил с ним пообщаться. Казалось, он отчаялся жить и только и ждет, чтобы кто-то прекратил его страдания. Его замкнутость и нелюдимость сыграли на руку Таркину. 

Проникнуть на борт под такой личиной оказалось несложно. А наведаться в лазарет и забрать оттуда несколько препаратов — и того проще. В суете его никто и не заметил. Изготовить универсальный код-ключ было сложнее, но он справился. Так Таркину удалось устранить одно из первых лиц Альянса. На борту оставалось еще несколько видных деятелей, но его прельщала мысль о главном призе, который ожидал в конце путешествия. В столовой только и разговоров было, что о Мон Мотме. Таркин с нетерпением ждал встречи с ней. 

Ему никогда не нравилось ручное управление, но если это единственный способ решить проблему повстанцев, он был готов этим заняться.


End file.
